


Yandere

by DLevinStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Murder, Family Secrets, Multi, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLevinStar/pseuds/DLevinStar
Summary: There is a killer loose in Paris and Adrien Agreste is the prime suspect. But, not all is as it appears to be. Can Adrien and Marinette solve the case before it is too late? Chapter 8 released, Felix is home, now the carnage can begin





	1. A Date with Death

The story begins in a park at night near the Champs élysées  
A young woman by the name of Mylene Haprele was walking with her crush Ivan Bruel  
"I had a wonderful time, Ivan." Mylene nuzzled her cheek against her crush's strong muscular arm as she continued holding his hand. 

Ivan smiled, he knew that the amusement park slash flash mob would excite her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I saw that on the school boards and I thought of you," he said as he pulled her closer. Given the chill of the air he provided her some warmth as well.  
This was the night he and Mylene would be able to enjoy their date for once. The past few dates were either interrupted by Akuma attacks or Kim and Alix barging in on them. When they were enjoying dinner, Alix scrounged half the meal off of both of their plates. Or when they were watching a movie, Kim would reveal the whole plot.  
Honestly, he did like them, but when he and Mylene were on a date they wanted to be left alone. But tonight was different. Kim was busy studying English and Alix had the flu for the past few days. Plus, there hadn't been any Akuma attacks in months.  
Nothing could ruin this now. Ivan leaned in for a kiss from Mylene to which she reciprocated.  
Just then they heard rustling.  
They looked up from their kiss and looked around. Just the wind and nothing more. They shrugged, "Probably just a dog," Ivan said as returned to the kiss he initiated. If anything, it was a dog or some lovers having sex in the bushes. It was nothing to get worked up over, albeit if it was the latter in the bushes it would've ruin the date on the spot. But there was no moaning so hopefully it was only the former. He had to remind himself of this though.  
As he continued to kiss Mylene, the rustling continued but this time it was followed by footsteps. At first Ivan and Mylene ignored them and continued to make out. But the sound got closer and closer. Ivan stopped and looked at the direction the footsteps were coming from.  
Underneath the streetlight stood a figure that was no bigger than the students at their school, he was well dressed and had a youthful face like their classmates, yet he had a look of contempt on his face. His hair neatly styled he looked an awful lot like their best friend, Adrien Agreste. However, it couldn’t be him as Adrien himself said that he did not like formal/casual attire. However, here was this person in all formal/casual clothes. A person who looked a lot like Adrien, yet wasn’t?  
But, the thing that caught his eye the most was a hunting knife clutched in the look a likes hand. And then he moved in.  
Ivan's protective instinct kicked in, with a low growl he stood before Mylene "Hey get out of here. I'm calling the cops!" Ivan warned to try to scare the possible mugger. The person didn't stop and just moved in closer but this time quickened his pace.  
"HEY!?! Did you hear what I said? I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Ivan said holding a frightened Mylene closer. But now, even he was starting to get scared. The person was not stopping his egress toward the couple. "I'M WARNING YOU!" Ivan shouted just as the knife went into his chest.  
Choking, Ivan struggled not to let out a violent cough, not wanting to have blood in his lungs and throat. How the hell was the dagger able to cut through his thick skin and muscle so effectively?! Ivan choked helplessly as blood from his now punctured aorta filled his bronchial and lung pathways choking them with the sanguine liquid until he no longer moved.  
Mylene screamed in terror her boyfriend, dead before her and the figure was now setting his eyes on her.  
And then she saw the face up close.  
"Adrien?..."  
That only incensed the rage in “Adrien's” face. Something fast flew and hit her in the shoulder, it was the knife and Mylene cried out in pain and surprise. She collapsed onto the ground bleeding out of her injured shoulder. Mylene couldn't understand why this was happening? She stumbled to her feet as she tried to put distance between her and her attacker.  
The attacker stabbed her again, this time in the stomach.  
"Ow! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Mylene screamed as the attacker who looked like Adrien grabbed her and dragged her off the path. "Adrien, what the hell, man?!" Mylene cried out. 

The figure smacked her across the face. "Don't speak his name, you don't deserve that right!!" The figure shouted as he threw her to the ground. 

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" Mylene shouted as she started to get lightheaded from blood loss.  
"You're infected..... He ruined you and your lover, infected you both with his disease."

Mylene's eyes widened. This person, whoever he was, is completely insane. The person sighed sadly "There is only one way to cure this disease you have... I'm afraid you won't survive the process. I'm sorry." The attacker began to stab at Mylene again.  
The night skies were filled with screams and pleas from the unfortunate girl as her attacker continued to stab her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Agreste House, meanwhile was quiet; Except for a man in his forties editing security footage of his son sneaking out of the house. This man was Gabriel Agreste, formerly Hawkmoth until a few months ago when he nearly killed his son, Adrien, by trying to take the Chat Noir Miraculous from him. A mistake that his son always reminds him of.  
While he edited the footage, he was hit with random flashes of memory. Ladybug and Chat Noir breaking into Notre Dame... Noo Roo, transforming back, along with Tikki and Plagg... Adrien saying that he hated him... La Paon shooting a poisoned dart at Adrien... Marinette healing him... Adrien not even talking to him as his friend took him to the hospital. 

He was just about finished when he received a phone call. He answered. "Hello?" 

He heard on the other end of the line "Mr. Agreste... He broke out." 

Gabriels heart skipped a beat. "What happened?" 

The person on the other line described the carnage he had witnessed on the cameras. Three nurses were strangled, a janitor's head was crushed by an old television set, and a security guard's throat was slashed. "But the last thing he said before he left was 'I'm coming Adrien'." 

That made Gabriel's heart drop into his stomach and painfully dissolve. Now he had to deal with 'him' before Adrien or someone else got hurt. "Thank you. I will call you if I see him." Gabriel said as he hung up. He now had to wait for Adrien to return and delete the return footage as well.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Marinette was typing up her finished report for composition class when she heard a knock at her window.  
It was Chat Noir.  
"Good evening milady" Chat began before Marinette pulled him in  
"Adrien what brings you here tonight?" Marinette asked her lover-she and Adrien had revealed their identities a few months ago Chat gave a casual shrug. Marinette could see stiffness in his shoulders. Oh dear, he had another spat with his father.  
After the revelation of Hawkmoth's true identity and he in turn exposing theirs after stealing their miraculous. During the initial shock (and devastation from Adrien), Gabriel almost won. He wore both miraculous and became god. However, that backfired. Gabriel wasn't strong enough or fit to handle both the power of creation and destruction. But the man was stubborn and he dared to push on for his wish - The revival of his dead wife and to create a 'new start'. Sadly it would mean to destroy the world that he lived in and no one, not even Gabriel, would survive.  
In the end, it was the spirit of Adrien's mother, Nathalie, the Gorilla, Marinette, Adrien, and their allies Nino, Alya, and Chloe who saved Gabriel from himself. Then they had to deal with La Paon who had poisoned Adrien. The poison was killing him fast and both Marinette and Gabriel had to heal him. Thankfully with Marinette's Lucky Charm and Gabriel's love for his family, they were able to cleanse Adrien's body of the poison.  
Once Hawkmoth was 'defeated' and the Miraculous returned to their rightful owners. There had been a debate on what to do with Gabriel.  
If Gabriel was put away, Adrien would be orphaned. If they let Gabriel be free...Well, Adrien had mixed feelings about the man. Adrien had lost all hope with his father and any resemblance of love and care he had for him is now tainted and strained. Adrien put on a brave face, but in reality, he would rather not be in the same house with him. Adrien felt more like a warden than a son. In the end, however, Adrien decided that Gabriel couldn't be thrown in jail so they kept it under wraps and Adrien kept watch over him while keeping Plagg on him at all times  
"It's more frequent than ever, the fights, but since I have to take care of him, it's like dealing with an adult child. He refuses to see that what he did was wrong. he keeps telling me it was for our family, I don't believe anything he says anymore." Adrien sighed  
Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do." 

"Just being with you does wonders, my love." Chat purred, nuzzling against her collar's bones, inhaling the strawberry scented shampoo and the fresh cinnamon buns from the bakery.  
Marinette and her family had been getting a lot of American tourists lately and since Americans were big on cinnamon buns and other overly sweet pastries they had been going crazy with cinnamon buns.  
Chat's stomach rumbled, he blushed. Marinette giggled.  
"You haven't been taking care of yourself, kitty." Marinette playfully scolded him, poking him on the nose. 

"Well when you have to keep up appearances it takes a toll on your social and eating life" Adrien said, looking for some food.  
Then he transformed back.  
The annoying cat Kwami Plagg sniffed around "Where's the Camembert Danish."  
Adrien rolled his eyes, the worst part was keeping Plagg quiet in public especially when the bugger craved Camembert cheese on an hourly basis. 

Marinette shook her head and pointed at the plate of homemade Camembert Danishes she baked specifically for Plagg. She explained to her parents that she had a friend who loved Camembert and she wanted to tried making Camembert related recipes into pastries. "They are over there, Plagg, help yourself."  
"I loooooooove you!" Plagg nuzzled up against Marinette's cheek, purring loudly.  
Tikki rolled her eyes, giggling before going back to her sugar cookies.  
"It doesn't take much to make that glutton happy." She chirped. 

Adrien looked at her "Thank you.... though your phone is ringing"  
Marinette looked at her phone "Oh it's Alya" she said as she answered it "Hey Alya... Oh my god.... What channel?"  
Marinette flicked on the television to the France 24 news channel to show.... A crime scene "The police are still shocked at ...dear god..."  
The reporter started vomiting and the camera zoomed in on the mangled corpse.  
"Oh my god!" Marinette exclaimed in horror.  
The corpse was a mess. They see stab wounds from the hands and feet, the face was sliced and carved on the forehead, in all capital letters, was the word 'NEVER', The victim's name and details written in their blood on the ground. It seemed as though the murderer was a doctor of some sort to systematically categorize the age, weight, etc. And there was a huge commentary on the side, as if the killer had a lot of time on his hands.  
"The police identified the victim as Mylene Haprele, age 15."  
"Oh god.... No!" Marinette sobbed when the name was said. She had only saw her at school earlier that day with Ivan, they seemed really happy about their date tonight. 

Adrien watched in horror when he saw the carnage. "Oh my god.... What the hell happened?" he said as Ivan was shown next  
"The next victim was Ivan Bruel, age 16 "  
Ivan was almost unrecognizable as he was rolled up to the hearse his face in the same state as Mylene's but this time the word carved in the forehead was 'FORGET'  
"Can we change this? I don't wanna see anymore."Adrien said as he reached for the remote  
"We just got word that CCTV footage of the attack of Mylene Haprele was analyzed and now still photos are being released.  
The picture showed a figure that looked like Adrien except his hair wasn't styled like Adrien and the style of the clothes was not his style  
"Adrien...?" Marinette asked in shock as Adrien looked on in horror  
"He....looks just like me."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Bloody Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is dealing with the morning after his friend's deaths. But The Killer is not done yet.

"I-I have to go!!!" Adrien said, panicking, "If the police go to my house and I'm not there, they'll think I really did it and arrest me." Adrien looked for Plagg who was still eating the danishes that reeked of fermented cat urine and rotten eggs. "Plagg, it's time to go," he said as the Kwami gobbled down his fourth Camembert Danish.

Plagg looked up with a grumpy expression "But I'm not done yet." The Kwami said as he continued to eat. He honestly didn't have a care in the world when Camembert was involved. 

Adrien was not amused; "Too bad, we have Camembert at home. Plagg, Claws Out!" He said as Plagg was sucked back into the ring, cursing Adrien out along the way. "I gotta go Marinette; I'll bring back this plate tomorrow okay." He picked up the plate of Cinnamon Buns, gave Marinette a peck on the lips, and jumped out the window into the night.

Marinette looked on in shock and sadness, for Adrien's sake and for the death of her friends. "Adrien, please be careful." she said as she shut the window and switched off the TV. She felt exhausted by it all. She cried herself to sleep, for her friends and for Adrien.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The midnight air was cool; everything was silent, with the exception of running water. The killer was washing off the knife from an alleyway spigot. He had done a very good job. It was regrettable that the couple could not live to enjoy their freedom from the infection. But, in his eyes it is better to die than remain infected. He looked at himself and saw that blood covered his clothes. "I will have to wash them soon," he said to himself while walking down the alleyway.

Just then, he heard a shout from an angry cook. "Stupid American Swines, they think they can just order food and not pick it up. This is such a disgrace," she had a bag full of food that had practically gone to waste that she angrily threw it into a dumpster before going back inside. 

The killer looked around for a minute to make sure he was alone. As soon as he was sure, he swiped the food from the can and ran from the vicinity to enjoy his dinner in peace. 

As he ate, he wandered and fantasized about killing the source of the infection. He imagined being reunited with the one he was doing it for. He finally imagined the promise they made when they were kids. "...One day we will go to Africa." The killer said to himself as he enjoyed his food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien arrived back to his room around midnight, he went into his room and Plagg finally gave out and was far from pleased. "Adrien... WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ME FROM THE ONLY THING IN LIFE THAT MAKES ME HAPPY?!?" Plagg shouted in anger.

Adrien glowered at the little Kwami. "You really think I care about cheese that smells like vomit? I could go to jail!" Adrien was hyperventilating at this point. The sight of the bodies of his friends still haunted him. 

Just then, he heard the door open; Gabriel was in the doorway, he rushed to Adrien and hugged him. Adrien didn't reciprocate. "Adrien, thank god you are okay." 

Adrien looked up at his father "Dad... Did you Akumatize anyone tonight?" He sank to the bed as he said that. He knew Noo Roo was gone but that didn't mean his father didn't decide to kidnap him again.

"You know for a fact I don't have Noo Roo anymore. You took him from me and punched me, remember?" Gabriel replied coldly.

Adrien however, was not done. "Okay, but that doesn't mean you don't have a back-up plan. You may have lost Noo Roo but that doesn't mean you don't have some ready-made Akuma's somewhere." He rebutted, hoping to poke a hole in his father's alibi. But Gabriel did not flinch.

"If I had any Akuma leftover I would have used them all by now. And judging from your irrational thinking, it wouldn't be difficult to subdue you and take your Miraculous and the others would fall soon thereafter." Gabriel rebutted as Adrien just felt sick. He had nothing else to say. "Now if you are done, I saw the news report and I was worried."

"I saw it too. Dad you know I would never..." Adrien began before Gabriel silenced him.

"I know, You don't have to profess your innocence to me. You don't have the stomach or intellect to become a killer." Gabriel said. Adrien didn't know whether to be thankful or insulted. "As of right now, No more night excursions. You can visit your friends, but you are to be with Mr. Gorilla or Nathalie at all times is that understood?" 

Adrien glared at his father. Considering the circumstances and what transpired in the past, he had a great deal of nerve, in his opinion, to start acting like a parent now. Unfortunately, since he had no other theory about his father, He had to acquiesce for now.

"Yes, sir." Adrien replied through gritted teeth. Gabriel, seeing his presence was not welcomed at the moment, decided to take his leave. Adrien just curled up onto the bed. Plagg reluctantly curled up on top of his head and fell asleep. Adrien only hoped that he wasn't woken up with the police breaking his door down.

Gabriel, meanwhile went into his own room and opened his safe, pulled out a photograph of his wife Emilie, holding two boys, one was Adrien, the other was an unknown boy with the same hair color as Gabriel. He glared at the boy and cursed him. "What have you done?!" Gabriel said in a hushed tone as he put the picture back into the safe. He never thought this day would come. Adrien didn't know about him and he was not about to. Gabriel hoped that they would catch up to him and return him to Bretagne Mental Estate as soon as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gabriel personally drove Adrien to school to avoid the paparazzi and the onlookers stare considering the nights previous events. As they drove up to the school, they saw news vans gathered outside the school and reporters commenting on the murders. As Adrien got out of the car the reporters suddenly surrounded him like ravenous wolves surrounding prey.

"Adrien, Are you scared for your life?"  
"Do you have any information on the killer?"  
"Did you know the victims personally?"

Adrien was feeling overwhelmed, he just wanted to go to class.

Fortunately, Nathalie got in between him and the reporters. "Alright, that's enough. those two were classmates of Adrien's. Hasn't he already suffered enough? Be more respectful of others feelings." Nathalie said as she and Gorilla shielded him from the cameras.

As soon as he was in the school, he ran for his classroom where Mrs. Bustier was waiting outside for him. "Adrien, come on in," she said as she moved out of his way. There he saw everyone placing flowers or words of condolences for Mylene and Ivan's families. Nino was waving him over to their seats. 

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Nino asked as Adrien took his seat. Nino Lahiffe had always been Adrien's best friend through thick and thin. Despite Gabriel's interference and shadiness, Nino was always the bright spot in his life. 

"How do you think I feel, People everywhere are looking at me like I am targeting them for death." Adrien began shaking as he remembered the newscast from last night. "I would never do that to anybody. Hell, dad wouldn't let me use a knife to cut the Sunday roast when I asked for the right." Adrien was now having a panic attack. He felt as though everyone was talking about him behind his back.

Nino rubbed his back and consoled Adrien as he shook. "Dude, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Besides, you guys were good friends, hell you practically made friends with everyone here. They know you better than any news station or paper." Nino smiled as he finished. Adrien began to feel better. He took out some paper and wrote words of condolence for Ivan and Mylene's families.

As soon as Adrien placed his Condolences onto the desk, everyone surrounded him. Kim, then came up to him and said. "Hey man,... I believe you. Everyone here does, look around you." He pointed out everyone's smiling yet sad faces. "Do they look like anyone who would want you dead?"

Everyone surrounded and hugged him. Adrien started to smile. "Thanks guys. I just hope that the police will think the same." 

Just then, Marinette went over to Adrien and kissed him, much to the disgust of Chloe Bourgeois who simply turned away. Once she had learned that Adrien and Marinette were dating, she just blocked them out of her vision whenever they were together. She wanted Adrien for herself, but she failed and so Chloe just ignored their presence. But she was friends with them when they were alone. She wasn't that heartless. Nevertheless it was going to take some time for her to accept it. So she turned to Sabrina and began a conversation to take her mind off losing, what she thought, was the best thing she ever had.

Marinette, gave him two wrapped bags. One of them smelled like Camembert and everyone scattered to avoid smelling the pungent fromage. "I figured you and Plagg would like some leftovers. I got some Croissants and extra Cinnamon Buns for you." Marinette looked at Adrien's messenger bag and saw a smiling Plagg. "Besides, I think you owe Plagg some danishes." She said in a hushed voice.

Adrien chuckled and placed the Danishes in his messenger bag.

Just then the police came in and talked to Miss Bustier, who said "Adrien, You are wanted in the headmasters office." 

Adrien sighed. He knew this was coming. The class looked at him sadly as he walked toward the officers.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the Headmasters office, Headmaster Damacles and Officer Raincomprix greeted Adrien. "Thank you, Adrien, please take a seat." The Headmaster offered. 

As soon as Adrien sat down, Officer Raincomprix cleared his throat. "Okay, I know that things are bad right now. But, I want to tell you that we are not considering you a suspect right now," Officer Raincomprix began. Before one of the officers interrupted him. 

"But we still want to talk to you. Did you see anything suspicious on social media within the past couple days from any of your friends?" The officer asked in a calm tone. 

Adrien shook his head. "No sir." 

The officer proceeded to the next question "Were you in any disagreement or fight with Mr Bruel or Miss Haprele?" 

"No, we were good friends. Sure they got Akumatized at one point, but I'm not holding that against them." He replied to the officer. 

The Officer breathed in and said, "Okay, here is the last question.... " 

Just then the door was kicked open. Outside was an enraged Chloe. "Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you are doing?" Chloe said as she stormed toward Damacles' desk.

"Miss Bourgeois, this is only to get a statement from Adrien, he isn't being charged with anything," Damacles said to try to placate Chloe, but Chloe wasn't having it. She got into his face and the officers closed in to keep her from lunging at the man.

"Well, where is his lawyer? Where is his father?" Chloe argued as she pulled out her phone. "You do know my daddy is the mayor of Paris right? I am sure he would love to hear that you and the police are interrogating a minor without parental consent or a lawyer present." She went into her contacts and selected her father's name. "Every adult in this room is one phone call away from mopping floors at the local supermarket."

Just then, Officer Raincomprix cleared his throat. "I think we are done for now. You can go back to class Adrien. If you see anything please call us," He said as he motioned for his officers to stand down. Adrien thanked them and left with Chloe who gave an angry side-eye to the officers as she walked out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the clock struck noon, everyone went out for lunch. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino went to an Italian restaurant to eat. Marinette had earned a gift card earlier in the year for the restaurant so she decided to use it for this occasion. As they sat down, they decided to talk about their plans for the weekend.

"So Adrien, I was thinking maybe the four of us could go to a rave this weekend, You, Marinette, Alya and I," Nino said "I think it would be a great way to blow off some steam. It's almost summer and maybe a night away from guarding your dad will do you some good." He pushed a flyer for the event towards Adrien, who didn't pick it up.

"I think thats nice but, don't you think me going out dancing would make me look guilty?" Adrien said as he drank his water, not really wanting to show any emotion besides grief. "I mean I was questioned by the police this morning. They are probably watching me, waiting for me to crack." As he expressed his fear to his friends. The waiter came by and took their order.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the school, Kim and Max were behind the bleachers eating a lunch that Kim made for the two of them. They had been dating secretly for at least a couple months now and they were still unwilling to come out, except to their parents who accepted them, but they were not going to reveal it to everyone until they were ready. Kim though, was more eager to tell some of his friends.

"Come on Max, It's been a while since we told our parents. Alix can keep a secret." Kim argued as he took a sip of the juice he made that morning. While he agreed, Max was a little apprehensive.

"It's not that I don't trust her, but Alix can be a little too ecstatic at times," he said as he polished off the second cheese pork cutlet. "Plus, her temper isn't exactly the best, remember when she got Akumatized?" Max said while shuddering. He remembered ALix telling them about how her anger being amplified to the point where she wanted to kill anyone who displeased her. 

Kim didn't think that was gonna be a problem. Because she wasn't in control of her emotions or mind when she was Akumatized. But, he saw and understood Max's fear. "Dude, I don't think that will be a problem this time. Alix is kind, she will hear us out." Kim then leaned in and kissed Max's cheek, which made them both smile.

Max leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. They then stood up and began to kiss again. The world melted away around them. Now, all that mattered was them.

The two of them didn't even notice that someone had picked up a gardening spade and was coming towards them. 

As they separated their lips, they smiled at one another. Then, Max heard a huge squishing sound and Kim went wide eyed and blood starting coming out of his mouth. He collapsed onto the ground and started to convulse.

Max looked on in horror. Then he saw the cause. It was Mylene and Ivan's killer, holding a bloody garden spade with some muscle tissue stuck to the blade. Max screamed in horror and ran from the scene. But he was not fast enough as the killer caught up with him. He dragged Max back behind the bleachers and began to smash the back of Max's skull into the bleachers.

Around the third or fourth strike, Max's head was a bloody mess. He was crying in pain. "Help.... Help," he said weakly as he tried to crawl away. 

The killer looked at the boy sympathetically. "The sickness is killing him. He needs to be relieved," he said to himself. He took out his knife and placed it on Max's throat. He sliced it open with one swift motion. The killer heard Max choking on his own blood, and simply smiled to himself. "You are free now." The killer said and quietly left the scene, leaving the two boys to die.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the restaurant. Everyone was eating their meal. Marinette and Adrien were sharing the couples Lasagne Florentine, Nino the Salmon Roe Linguine. Everyone had Orangina as a drink.

The events of this morning were forgotten. Everyone was having a good time, Marinette showed Adrien a sketch of a new design she was working on. "Do you think you can model it once it's done?" she asked as he looked over the design.

"You know Marinette, I would love too." Adrien replied to his girlfriend as he showed the sketch to Nino "Hey Nino, you think I can pull this off?" he asked his friend, who noticed a bunch of Patrol cars speeding past them. 

"Uhh guy's, that looked like they were heading to the school." Nino pointed out as he received a call from Alya. "Hey girl, what's going on?... WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" he exclaimed. Marinette and Adrien's attention was diverted from their meal. Nino hung the phone up. "We need to get back to school NOW!!!"

Adrien flagged down the waiter to pay for their meal and then ran from the restaurant back to their school.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was locked down. All the students were gathered around each other, some crying. Alix was sobbing uncontrollably with Juleka and Rose hugging her. No one took notice of Adrien, Marinette, or Nino returning. Alya was the only one to notice Adrien Marinette, and Nino returning and ran over. "Mari! Oh thank God, you're alright. I thought the killer got you as well, before Rose told me you and Adrien were out to lunch with Nino." she said as she hugged Marinette, who looked shocked.

"What? The killer was here?" Marinette repeated in shock as Alya pointed to the tarps covering the bodies under the bleachers. The three gasped in horror as the bodies rolled past them. "Alya, who was under those tarps?" Marinette asked as she held back tears and Adrien held her.

"Kim and Max." Alya said as she broke down and cried into Nino's shoulder. 

Adrien opened his mouth in shock. He had only talked with them this morning. Now the eyes were going to be on him more than ever.


	3. Falsely Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion against Adrien grows, even the adults can't ignore it. Will this killer cost Adrien everything?

School was cancelled for the rest of the day, and the parents were contacted to pick up their children. The police themselves chauffeured kids who didn't have rides back to their houses. Marinette, Alya, and Nino stood by Adrien as he waited for his father to pick him up. Alya, still visibly shaken, snuggled up to Nino for comfort. "Adrien, do you have any enemies?" she asked Adrien

Marinette and Adrien looked at Alya with shock. "What do you mean enemies?" Adrien exclaimed, stress clearly getting to him. "What would I have done that was so bad, they want to kill my friends off?" he asked, losing his mind.

Alya looked at him with concern. "I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally. But that doesn't mean you didn't rub someone the wrong way, or your dad didn't get someone fired," she replied, looking over to the entrance of the school and seeing Kim and Max's parents comforting one another, Kim's mom screaming in anguish, Max's father crying uncontrollably as they wheeled his son's lifeless body away.

Just then, Kim's father caught a glimpse of Adrien and fire seemed to light in his eyes. He dashed over to Adrien, pushed Nino and Marinette out of the way and tackled Adrien to the ground. "YOU DID THIS!!! YOU DID THIS TO MY SON!!!" he screamed as he wrung Adrien's neck "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The enraged father shouted as he applied pressure on Adrien's neck, making it hard to breathe.

Just when it seemed like Adrien would suffocate, Roger tackled Mr. Kim to the ground and handcuffed him. The other two officers carried him away from Adrien to calm down. Roger helped Adrien up. "I got to get you to your house, it's dangerous here right now," Roger said as he rushed Adrien into his car "You kid's okay by yourselves for a bit?" he called to Marinette, Nino, and Alya.

"We'll be fine,"Nino replied as he and Alya helped Marinette up. "Just get Adrien out of here."

As Roger led Adrien to his patrol car, they heard Kim's dad shout. "You are taking him home? WHY AREN'T YOU ARRESTING HIM!!! I WANT HIM LOCKED UP!!!" Then Adrien heard the officers restraining him, telling him to calm down or he would be arrested for assault and battery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was quiet on their way back to his house. It took so much out of Adrien to not cry . 

Roger looked at Adrien, who was on the verge of tears, and said, "Okay, I know it's bad right now, but you are still not being considered a suspect at this time. But we need to talk at your father's home. Now that there are two more victims we have to talk now." 

Adrien nodded, allowing a few tears to escape and massaging his bruised neck. "Okay, let's talk," Adrien said trying to hold back more tears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to his house, with Gabriel and Nathalie waiting for them. Adrien's Father hugged him as soon as he got out of the car, once again Adrien did not reciprocate.

Just then, Gabriel noticed the state of his son's neck. "Oh my god, Nathalie, get the ice. Who did this to you Adrien? Give me names, I will get them, don't you worry." Gabriel said as he led Adrien inside. He turned to Roger who looked impatient. "Is there anything else you need, Officer?"

"Yes, we need to talk to your son about his whereabouts today. There were two more murders this afternoon, he is not being considered a suspect at this time, but since he wasn't anywhere on the school grounds we need to account for his whereabouts." Roger said as he sat on a gilded chair, which looked cool but was uncomfortable. "Okay, Adrien, I need you to go through your whereabouts from 12 o clock to 1 o clock."

Adrien took a deep breath. "Marinette, Nino, and I were eating lunch at Buon Roma this afternoon. Marinette had a gift card and she decided to treat us," he began, "Nino asked us to go with him and Alya to a rave this weekend. But, I didn't want to go, because my friends were just killed. Why would I go to a rave?"

Roger wrote all of that down in his smartphone. "Okay, what did you order at the restaurant?"

"Marinette and I ordered the Couples Lasagne Florentine, while Nino had Salmon Roe Linguine." Adrien remembered it fondly, wishing he was back there with his girlfriend, instead of being interrogated by Chloe's friend's dad and nursing a bruised neck. "We also had Orangina to drink," he added.

"Okay, hold on a minute, I am gonna tell my men to head to the restaurant to check your story out. Are you sure you don't want to change it?" Roger said as he went for his walkie-talkie. 

"I'm sure, You can even talk to my friends if you want." Adrien offered, but Roger paid him no mind as he pressed his comm button.

"Dupont, Duerre, head on over to Buon Roma, I need you guys to make sure Adrien Agreste was there with his friends. Show his picture to the staff, see if they recognize him." He let go of the button and received a reply straight away "Roger that, Raincomprix, we are heading to that location now, the last of the students have been returned to their homes."

While they waited for a response, Roger decided to press on with the question's. "Did Kim or Max threaten you in any way?" he asked, hoping for something to latch onto.

"No, Kim was a pussy cat once you got to know him and Max wouldn't hurt a fly," Adrien started out. "Besides, they weren't the kind of people to threaten others or pick fights for that matter. Why are you insinuating that my friend's were punks?!"

Gabriel could see that Adrien was starting to lose his cool so he decided to speak. "I have to agree with my son, your questions are becoming tedious and are wasting time trying to find the real killer."

"Mr. Agreste, listen, I know it's not easy hearing these question's but I need to probe into everything. Because even though we are not considering your son a suspect, the evidence is not in your son's favor. I'm offering him a chance to help himself out here." Roger calmly explained to defuse the tension. "I personally don't think he would hurt a fly, but since he wasn't there I have to talk to him."

Gabriel wasn't convinced "Okay, so tell me why you aren't talking with his friend's then? They were at the restaurant with him as well, I don't see you talking with them." he rebutted, glaring at Roger, "Besides, it's France, teenagers go out for lunch at restaurants all the time," 

"I understand that, I have a teenage daughter myself. But, I need to explore all options." Roger countered, starting to become frustrated by Gabriel's defensiveness.

Just then, Roger received a call on his walkie-talkie. "We checked the restaurant, Agreste's story checks out. But the waiter is saying that Miss Dupain Cheng left her wallet, should we return it?"

"Uh, what do you think?" Roger replied bluntly. 

"Roger that, we are returning the purse now," the officer on the other end replied.

Roger then turned to Adrien who was still looking solemn. "Well, you're off the hook Agreste, for now. If we have any more questions we will call you." 

Gabriel glared at Roger. "See that you do, I don't want you to lose your job for antagonizing a minor." 

"Mr. Agreste, I am just doing my job, and if we do find any evidence connecting your son to the crimes, he will be charged with murder," Roger curtly replied before he turned and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening's dinner was nothing special; Gabriel simply retired to his room and ate in there, while Adrien just had a sandwich and crisps in his room.

Just then, he received a Skype message on his tablet from someone close to him, Luka Couffaine. Adrien, Marinette, and Luka had dated each other at one point. Although Adrien still leaned toward Marinette, he still liked Luka a lot and went to him whenever Marinette and he were having issues that they didn't have a clue on how to solve.

Though he had no idea how Luka would solve this. If he could solve it at all.

"Hey babe, how are you holding up?" Luka began as Adrien sat down with his tablet. "Marinette told me everything, I'm so sorry." 

"God, word gets around doesn't it? Everyone is now looking at me like I would kill their kids." Adrien told him, finally letting his emotions go. "Officer Raincomprix told me and my dad that if they find anything linking me to the crimes, I would go to jail," he said, letting the tears flow.

"There, there, Adrien, he is only doing his job. Besides, I believe you are innocent. Marinette and Nino do as well. I am sure you will be cleared." Luka said as he comforted Adrien, like he did with Marinette just an hour ago. "Do you want me to come over?" he offered.

Adrien shook his head. "No, I just want to be alone right now." He was in no mood for company, having to deal with his father was hell enough, thanks.

Just then, he heard a knock on the window and saw Ladybug, Queen B, Rena Rouge, and Carapace on his balcony. Adrien looked at his tablet and saw Luka smiling.

"Yeah, I figured you needed some cheering up so I sent some friends to comfort you." he said as he pointed his camera towards Nino's hood and the back of Chloe's head to show he was with them. "Well, aren't you gonna let us in? I got Camembert."

Plagg heard this, dashed to the window, and tried to open it. "COME ON ADRIEN!!! CHEESE!!!" Adrien shook his head, but opened the french door window anyway. "YEEAAHHAAAAA" Plagg cheered, while Adrien rolled his eyes

Once everyone was in, they hugged him. Ladybug, then let him go and started to speak "It's gonna be all right, everyone here believes you."

"Well that's easy for you to say, you and Nino were there with me. Which, by the way, did Officer Raincomprix visit you guys at all?"

Carapace nodded, "After you left, two officers took us to separate classroom's and once our parents arrived, they asked us about where we were, what we ate, and when we returned." he then took a deep breath, "then, they asked me a lot of questions about you." 

Adrien sighed sadly, he knew they would ask about him, but, hearing it from his friend still hurt. "What did they ask about me?"

Ladybug answered that. "They asked if you ever got angry, If you ever hit any of us, If you threatened us or our families; it was uncomfortable. They kept trying to get me to slip up, practically threatening me with prison time." 

Then Carapace came in. "I told him that none of those things happened, but they kept pressing me seeing if I would slip up. It got repetitive to the point where I just yelled at them to stop. Then my parents told them to get out." 

Adrien felt guilty, his friend's shouldn't have to be subjected to that. However, what they told him, confirmed what he knew all along. The police ultimately suspected him, regardless of the fact that he was with his friends.

"Marinette told Chloe and I about it when she got home. I couldn't believe it." Rena Rouge injected into the conversation. "Not only that but they tried to force a confession out of Mari and Nino." she shook her head in disgust. "They even tried to break into your locker for evidence. Luckily Chloe stopped them by pulling out her cellphone.

That's when Quenn Bee came in "Don't even get me started on those guys. I was walking to get my bag out of my locker when I saw three officers with bolt cutters. They tried to get into your locker. I lost it at that point and I screamed at them to show me their warrant. They didn't get it out so I called my daddy. Long story short, three cops are jobless now." Queen Bee took a deep breath, she was really pissed "I can't believe they still think you killed them, does 'Innocent until proven Guilty' even matter anymore?"

Adrien felt a little better, at least his friends stood by his side. "Thanks guy's, I just can't believe Kim and Max are gone." He felt bad for their families and friends. Even if Kim's dad tried to choke him to death.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Adrien, I need to talk to you for a moment." It was Gabriel.

Everyone went into Adrien's walk in closet and quietly shut the door. "Come in, Gabriel." Adrien said in a blunt tone, not bothering to give the title "Dad" to him.

Gabriel entered and sat down beside Adrien. "I just received a call from your Headmaster. He wanted me to tell you, that, as of tomorrow, you are suspended from school until further notice. He doesn't believe you are responsible for the deaths. But he is thinking of the school's safety and your safety."

Adrien looked on in sadness. He understood why Headmaster Damacles was doing it, but it hurt that now he couldn't rely on school to distract him from his prison guard duties. "What about my studies?" Adrien asked. He knew that when the killer was caught he could go back. but he would be so behind on his work. 

"He said you can still complete the year on time, but it would be by Virtual Correspondance, whatever that means." Gabriel said as he looked ahead instead of at his son, "But he wants you to come and clear out your locker early in the morning before school starts." Gabriel then hugged his son, to which Adrien had no reaction.

At that moment, Gabriel looked to the closet and said. "You can come out now." 

Everyone quietly exited the closet detransformed. Nino was the most shocked. "How did you know that we were there?" He said as everyone glared at the man.

Gabriel simply scoffed at them and stood up from the bed "I heard shuffling in my son's room before I entered, As long as you were physically out of the room and not in my peripheral vision I couldn't care less." He stared them down, which caused them to sit on Adrien's bed. Marinette and Luka move closer to protect Adrien, which Gabriel frowned on. "Do you all still think I would hurt my son?" 

"Yes!" Chloe said bluntly.  
"We all do."Alya said simply.  
"You have done so in the past." Marinette added.  
"You never gave me a reason to forgive you." Nino told him.  
"Given your past, it is hard to believe otherwise." Luka replied.

Gabriel was taken aback by the accusations. He couldn't fault them for thinking that, but it hurt nonetheless. "Just go home when you are done." He turned around and simply left, but not before he angrily threw a platter of Camembert to the wall and slammed the door.

Plagg went to the damaged Camembert Platter, and looked at it with a sad face, and began crying.

They all looked on in silence, not quite sure what to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cemetery in a quiet part of Paris that was silent except for the wind.

It was empty, with the exception of one person standing in front of Emilie Agreste's gravestone.

The person laid flower's at her grave. Then he started to cry. He missed her so much; he never should have been placed in that hellhole. It was all the infection's fault. If the infection knew what he and Adrien were doing, the four lovers would still be alive.

But he knew Adrien was still not safe, Not as long as the Infection remained living.

"I will save him, Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the killer is? Why do you think The Killer is killing Adrien's friends? Lemme know in the comments


	4. New Model for Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is slowly losing everything. While the killer finds a fresh victim

The next day Gabriel drove his son personally to school around 7 in the morning. Headmaster Damacles met with him at the gate and led him to his locker. "I'm so sorry Mr. Agreste, but it is for your safety," he said as Adrien opened his locker. 

He emptied it's content's out into a cardboard box and removed all the decals from the door that Nino gave him and placed it into his pocket. Every bit of it was painful to say the least. But he said nothing, just simply removed every book, every personal effect. Once Adrien had finished, Damacles led his father to the office to sign some papers. As he waited he saw Marinette, Nino, and Alya arriving at school early.

He went to greet them. "Hi guys." Adrien said in a somber mood. "I guess it's official." He put down his box and just walked over to his friend's and hugged them. He had no idea if he would be back or if his father would allow him to see them again. 

Nino was agitated by the whole situation and rightfully so. "This isn't fair man. You didn't do anything wrong," he said as he let Adrien go, "Marinette and I were with you yesterday, why aren't we being suspended too?" This bothered Nino to no end.

Adrien saw the agitation and placed his hand on Nino's shoulder "Please, don't do anything stupid. I don't want you or anyone else getting in trouble." 

Marinette and Alya went over and hugged him again. "Adrien..." Alya began to say as she let him go. "It will be alright. Soon the killer will be caught, people will forget this and life will go back to normal," she finished, trying to cheer Adrien up. Though Adrien wasn't so sure if the Court of Public Opinion would even allow that at all. 

Marinette kissed her boyfriend and whispered, "We will find this guy. Don't worry." she then gave him a look to show that she was serious. She continued, "We won't let you get framed for this, right guys?" Nino and Alya nodded and smiled. 

Then Gabriel came out of Damacles' office "Alright Adrien, time to go." he said, picking up Adrien's items and heading to the car. Adrien hugged his friends and kissed his girlfriend one more time before following his father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home, Gabriel tried to initiate a conversation, "Adrien, how about for tonight...." Gabriel began but Adrien held his hand up.

"Don't talk to me," Adrien said, not even looking at his dad. Gabriel sighed sadly as he drove home.

Once they arrive home, Adrien just took his box and ran straight for his room. Gabriel sighed and went straight to his office to do some work.

Adrien flopped onto his bed, screamed into a pillow, and broke down crying. He cried for the fact that he was losing his friends and the fact that he was banned from going back to school, possibly forever; Plagg saw this and comforted Adrien.

"Adrien, don't cry, I believe you, your friends believe you, Don't let this stress you out." Plagg said, wanting to cheer his master up. 

Adrien lifted his head and looked at the Kwami. "Thank you, Plagg." He gave Plagg a watery smile. Plagg then flew to the fridge and got a Piece of Camembert Cheese. He passed it to Adrien, who took it, despite the smell. "That's very nice Plagg, thank you."

Plagg smiled "Cheese makes everything better."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day was somber; everyone in school was on edge, two more people died because of the killer. The conversation was polarized. One side was saying that Adrien was innocent:

"He wouldn't do that."  
"Adrien is a good guy."  
"There's no way in hell that he did this."

The other half of the school however, were not so forgiving:

"He said he was at the restaurant." Some doubted.  
"He claims to be a nice guy." Others would say sarcastically.  
"Oh come on, does he thinks we're stupid?"  
"Puh-leese."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was break time and Marinette and Chloe were getting their lunches delivered by Chloe's chauffeur. Since they became friends, everyone on Team Miraculous treated everyone to lunch at least once a month. It was a rare moment that Chloe bought lunch. Once was when she became Queen Bee, the next was when she found out that Marinette was Ladybug.

"You will love it Marinette, the Sushi is so delicious and the Ginger is so pink you will swear it is a Cherry Blossom petal you're eating," Chloe described their lunch. She made it sound so good. "At the end there is an Ice Cream platter at the bottom to keep the Sushi cool and we can eat it as well." She finished and sighed. "The courses are life changing."

Marinete smiled sadly "I wish Adrien was here to enjoy this," she said with regret, "I can't believe they suspended him. Are you sure your father can't do anything?"

Chloe shook her head. "I tried talking to him, but he told me the school board was out of his reach. Despite talking to them, there isn't much he can do." She huffed at her father's failure. "I'm sorry Mari, I know it's hard."

Just then, Nino and Alya came over. Nino had bags of American take away Food. "Sorry our lunch is nothing special Mari, Nino decided to buy take out," Alya said, slightly miffed. 

"Hey, the pizza shop was not open yet; the Chili Cheese fry shop was," Nino said apologetically. "Besides, it still smells good."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Thank god she brought enough for everyone to share with her as well. "Well thank god there is enough Sushi for everyone," she remarked.

Just then, they heard a loud obnoxious shriek. They looked down the hall and saw a random university aged person running down the hall like a maniac in a white hoodie and black dress pants. Covering his face was a rudely cut out picture of Adrien's face from one of his model magazine shots. Many of the kids were cowering from the crazed guy going around holding a plastic knife like he was going to kill them next.

Marinette growled out in frustration. "Why are they doing this?!" Then they heard another screech from the right and someone dressed the same way except he was wearing a scarf around his mouth and goggles as well. Marinette looked around and saw some of the girls crying. She shook her head. "So disrespectful."

Thankfully, two teachers apprehended the jokesters and took them away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nearby, as the Killer was wading through the trash searching for some discarded food. then he came across a ripped out magazine article from a few days prior about a winner. It was about Juleka Couffaine, as the winner of an Anti-Bullying Contest. A Contest that was held by Gabriel Agreste.

The Killer was incensed... He saw another victim of the infection. According to the article, the photoshoot was today.

"The infection is ravenous. It needs to be cleansed," he said as he looked at the studio name.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at school, the two university students were being confronted by an angry Damacles.

"Four of my students are dead, and you two think it is funny to run around the school grounds acting like a couple of jackasses and terrifying those who are going through grief... I'm calling the police and pressing charges!" Damacles reached for his phone and dialed the authorities.

"Hey, come on it was a just a prank!!!"  
"Yeah, that's not fair!!!"

Damacles glared then and said, "You're right, it's not fair. Fairness would be to gut the both of you and hang you two in the courtyard, so everyone can see what kind of heartless little shits that you are!" He continued to call the police in spite of the protests.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside of the school, everyone was eating lunch in a somber mood, especially Team Miraculous who ate their lunches in silence. It was abnormally quiet without Adrien there. He would usually start a lively conversation and even get some laughter out of them. But today, they didn't feel like laughing. Especially since people were dead and almost half the school was against him.

"This isn't fair," Nino said for about the umpteenth time, "Adrien was with us when Kim and Max were killed, why is he being punished?" He groaned as he ate some of his lunch. 

Just then, Nathanael Kurtzberg came to their table. He sat next to Marinette. "H-Hi Marinette, are you doing okay?" he asked. Nino rolled his eyes, he knew the Tomato had a crush on Marinette for a while, but he supposedly stopped when he was Akumatized. But, from the looks of it, old crushes die hard.

"I'm okay, but it's Adrien I am worried about. He is really torn up about this," Marinette replied as she ate some Nigiri. She had a soft spot for Nathanael, she was like a brother to her. "I suppose you heard about what happened to Adrien when he returned to school?"

"I did, I didn't know Kim's dad would go to such lengths," Nathanael replied as he drank some juice. "But still, the timing wasn't in Adrien's favor," he admitted.

Marinette nodded, she should have just made a lunch for them. "I guess so, but that was my fault. I wanted to take him to lunch." 

Nathanael placed his hand on her shoulder "You were only trying to help. It's not your fault," He said, trying to console her.

"It was my idea to go to the restaurant, of course it's my fault." Marinette said flatly as she finished her Ice Cream.

"Well maybe it was just..." Nathanael began. 

But then, the intercom crackled to life and Headmaster Damacles spoke through it. "Attention now kids, Due to recent events, all classes and extracurricular activites are now cancelled until further notice." The campus cheered at this announcement. However, he continued "The police have also enacted a curfew for those under 18 effective at 9 o' clock tonight." The campus then groaned and then packed up their lunch.

Nathanael caught up with Marinette and her friends as they walked home. "So, what are you gonna do now that school's out?" He wanted to see, considering Adrien's likely ban from going anywhere at the moment.

Marinette sighed; she had no idea what they could do. "I suppose visit Adrien at his house, maybe go to the movies?" She replied.

Alya interjected "Well, I think maybe we should take matters into our own hands. I do have a blog, Maybe I can get people to look for clues that can solve this," she told Marinette who shook her head.

"No Alya, as much as the Ladyblog has helped in the past I don't think it will this time." Marinette sighed as they crossed the road. Nino and Chloe were talking with each other so they didn't notice Nathanael ask Marinette.

"Maybe you and I should go to a Cafe together and study. As long as school is out we can take this time to brush up," Nathanael said smiling, hoping that Marinette would say yes. However Alya gave him a sharp glare.

"You know she and Adrien have a movie night at his house tonight," she said bluntly, "Besides, I don't think studying would be the right thing to do right now."

Nathanael sighed sadly;, she couldn't blame a guy for trying. "But, the thing is, will it still happen? From what you told me, I doubt his dad would want anyone there," he said as he reached his house. "Bye, Marinette, see you later."

After he went inside, Nino and Chloe caught up with them. "Sorry guys, but Chloe and I were talking and she got this idea," Nino said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Since the cops are going around convinced that Adrien is the one killing everyone, I think we should investigate this ourselves," she said, smiling, "Come on, this is no different than what we usually do."

"Yeah, but that's different Chloe, we fought the Akuma and Hawkmoth. We haven't tried murder cases,"Marinette replied.

"We're not Batman or The Punisher here." Alya concurred with Marinette as Nino joined in.

"But, from the looks of it we don't have a choice," Nino said, defending Chloe for once. "The cops are looking for anything that will tie Adrien to the crime and are getting desperate to get justice. So we need to find the killer before he kills again," He said looking resolute in it.

Marinette shook her head "I'll think about it." she said as she walked up to her family's bakery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Agreste house, Adrien and Plagg were watching TV which was stuck on the news all day. Adrien made no attempt to even leave his room except to use his bathroom. What had happened destroyed any bit of happiness he had left. Everyone, with the exception of his friends, hated him. Kim's dad almost killed him. The worst part of it all, Gabriel kept coming into his room when clearly his presence was not desired. But Plagg was feeling the boredom. 

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH, ADRIEN TURN THAT OFF!!! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NEW!!!" Plagg screamed out in frustration. "I had enough of this mood, crack a smile, make a stupid pun, DO SOMETHING BESIDES THIS!!!" He took a decorative photo frame and threw it at the wall. Plagg did everything to get Adrien's attention.

Adrien just looked on, not even noticing the mess his Kwami was making in his room. He didn't notice Gabriel looking in his room either. The older man growled at the mess the Kwami made. Yet, he was not able to do anything to stop it.

Just then, he got a call from the studio that was responsible for that day's photoshoot. "Hello?" Gabriel said as he turned away from the scene.

"Mr. Agreste, Miss Couffaine has just arrived. Should we start the photoshoot?" The photographer on the other line informed Gabriel. 

Gabriel was confused. "Wait a minute, I thought they were not off of school until 4?"

"Apparently, her school cancelled classes because of the killer on the loose, so she arrived with her friend early," the Photographer said in a stressed manner. The man was used to starting things on time. Anything early or late was not acceptable to him.

Gabriel sighed "Go ahead and start and send over the results when you're done," he said in a matter of fact tone. "I will look them over in case we need to do reshoots." He then hung up the phone. After that he went back to watching Adrien.

Just then, he heard the doorbell. He pulled his phone out again and answered it. "Hello?"

When he saw it was Marinette and Luka, Gabriel called for his son. "Adrien, your friends are here." 

Adrien got up and went to the door. When he saw that it was Marinette and Luka, He put on a smile and let them in. "Hi Adrien, how are you doing?" Luka said in a soothing voice, "Well right now I mean." he finished .

"I feel like trash. My dad keeps spying on me, Plagg is getting anxious, I'm not in school, I'm losing my mind," Adrien said while hyperventilating. Marinette held his hand and calmed him down

"It will be okay Adrien. This will all be fixed soon," Marinette said in a comforting tone.

"What if it doesn't Marinette?" Adrien exclaimed, "What if I am gonna be labeled the murderer for the rest of my life?!" he said, his voice cracking, ready to tear up again.

Marinette grabbed his cheeks and gave him a stern look. "Listen to me Adrien! Would Kim, Max, Mylene, or Ivan want you to be like this? Would they want you to shut yourself in your room, never to go outside again?" Marinette asked, "No, they would want you to keep living. I think that's why Nino wanted you to go to that Rave."

Then Luka spoke up, "Besides, tonight is our movie night and we have a couple to get through. Don't worry, they are not slasher flicks," Luka said trying to lighten the mood "I don't think you wanna see any of that, right?"

Adrien started to smile. "Alright, let's watch some movies." He hugged them both and they went to his room to set up the Blu-Ray player.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the studio, Juleka was being directed in different poses with her friend Rose. One showed Juleka on the ground crying, another showed Rose helping her up, the last showed Juleka inviting Rose to lunch to eat with her. They all had the same theme of helping others out.

"Alright, good job everyone. This will be perfect. Tomorrow we will start the second part." the Photographer said as Juleka and Rose walked off the set, heading for the dressing room.

They walked by the security guard who had his chair turned to the back of them. Little did they know, the guard was dead behind the chair with his throat slit.

Juleka and Rose arrived at the dressing room and dressed back into their normal clothes all the while discussing the situation. 

"So Juleka, Do you think Adrien killed Kim and Max?" Rose asked as she removed the excessive foundation from her face. She didn't like that much on her face considering it would dry out in the hot sun.

Juleka sighed and shook her head, "It wouldn't make any sense for him to kill anyone. He doesn't seem like he would even cut himself on purpose," she said as she removed the lipstick. "Besides, my brother thinks he is squeamish around blood. When he slept over with my brother last summer he helped prep Sunday dinner. He prepped the Pork Roast with my mom and the moment he saw blood coming from the roast, he screamed and thought it was actually bleeding." she finished with a chuckle, remembering the incident.

Rose finished removing her excessive makeup and began applying some light lipstick and mascara. "Well I don't think he would kill anybody either," she began but she took a deep breath, "But, people keep saying that he is hiding something so you start to believe it a little."

Juleka just shrugged and finished applying her own makeup. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Agreste Manor, Marinette, Adrien, and Luka were watching Mamma Mia and enjoying it. Adrien actually cracked a smile for the first time all days. Marinette sang some of the songs and Luka cheered her on more than watching the movie.

What they did not notice was Roger, watching them watching the movie from the window. He was suspicious of Adrien at this point. While nothing linked him to the crime, that didn't mean he wasn't up to something. He spied on them from an angle that they couldn't see him , but he could see them.

What Roger kept secret, even from his own subordinates, was the fact that he simply disliked all the rich people in Paris. He had disliked them ever since Mayor Bourgeois fired him for not arresting Marinette. Although he was reinstated to his position later on, the damage to the rich and reputation of rich people, in Roger's mind, was permenant. The hope of finding Adrien guilty of at least one of the murders kept him on the trail.

"What are you up to?" Roger said to himself as he spied on the three of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the studio, Juleka and Rose had reached the entrance. Suddenly Juleka stopped and groaned, "I forgot my phone, I left it in the dressing room." 

Rose groaned as well, she was ready to get some dinner with her best friend. "Oh no, you want me to keep an eye for the taxi?" she asked as she looked outside.

"Can you do that?" Juleka asked as she turned around, "I will be right back." She gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and dashed to the dressing rooms. Rose waited by the door for the taxi.

Juleka saw her phone on the makeup table before it vibrated off the table.

"Ughh, who's calling?" she said to herself as she bent down to pick up her phone. When she got back up she saw someone else in the room with her. She jumped. "Ahh, God you scared me. Are you using this room next?"

The person shook his head. He had an emotionless stare, and was well dressed in spite of some dark stains on the vest. "You are infected," he said as he moved to block the exit. 

Juleka was confused about this. "I'm fine, I'm not sick," she said trying to go around him. "Okay weirdo that's a wrap."

Suddenly he grabbed her, threw her to the table, and smashed her head on the mirror. Juleka screamed out in fear.

Rose heard the scream and ran to the guard table. "Hey, my friend just screamed!" No response from the guard. She turned the chair around and saw the dead guard, which caused her to scream. She took out her phone and called the police. Just then, she saw a commotion down the hall

Juleka was trying to escape from the dressing room. She went for the door and managed to get out but the killer followed her and tripped her. He stabbed her in the back, causing her to keel over in pain. She whimpered in pain as blood spilled onto the floor. The Killer flipped her over and was about to stab her in the chest, when he was hit by Rose's bag.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Roger was watching the kids still. By then Adrien was asleep on Luka's shoulder and Marinette on Adrien's chest, everything seemed normal. Roger was about to leave when he got an APB on his walkie-talkie. "This is Roger, go." He listened to the message and his eyes widened. There was another attack in progress. But Adrien was here, that can't be... unless he had an accomplice. He rushed down to his car, started the siren, and dashed off to the studio.

Inside the manor, Luka got a call on his cell from Rose. As he answered, Adrien woke up and helped Marinette up as well. Then they heard a scream. "WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Luka shouted as he started to get his things. "I'll be right there." Then he turned to Adrien. "The Killer attacked my sister!!!" he screamed as he dashed out the door.

Marinette got her bag as well. "I have to go see if I can help, TIKKI SPOTS ON!!!" Tikki went into the Miraculous and changed into Ladybug. "Stay here Adrien. I will let you know if Juleka is okay," Ladybug said as she jumped out of the window. Adrien looked on and sadly sighed. This killer would not let up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luka went to the studio and met up with Rose who was crying on the sidewalk. They watched as Juleka was carried on a stretcher being loaded onto an ambulance. Rose turned to Luka and said, "We were leaving when Juleka went back for her phone, then she screamed and some guy was stabbing her and he killed the guard." Rose broke down and started crying. 

Luka had to ask, "What did the killer look like? Did you see what he looked like?"

Rose nodded "It wasn't Adrien, he's innocent." But she didn't care about that, she was more focused on trying to keep Juleka alive. Rose and Luka shared his bike and went straight to the hospital to be with her.

They didn't know that Ladybug was watching the scene. She shut her eyes in regret; she should have gotten here sooner.

She took out her cell phone and called Alya. "Hey Alya... I'm in."


	5. Family is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out his family secrets, while Marinette and her friends begin to prepare for battle against the Killer

Luka and Rose arrived at the hospital and went to the desk. "Where is Juleka Couffaine?" Luka asked worriedly.

The woman looked at them, confused. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" she asked as she looked through the logs to see if anyone by that name was admitted recently. She didn't have to search long as the paramedics carrying the seriously injured Juleka Couffaine. 

"BACK UP, BACK UP!!!! SET UP THE O.R. NOW!!! WE ONLY HAVE AN HALF AN HOUR AT MOST!!!!" the Paramedic yelled as he and the others wheeled Juleka through the hall. Rose and Luka ran along with them for as long as they could. until they were held back by nurses and directed to a couple of seats.

They sat down in frustration and sadness. They knew that Juleka didn't have a very strong chance of surviving such an attack. But, they held out hope.

Luka had to ask her, "Rose, how did you fight the guy off?" he was glad that she didn't end up dying at the studio, but he needed to know how Rose managed to get away unscathed.

"When I heard the scream, I went to tell the guard, but when I turned his chair, he was already dead. Then I heard the door breaking down in the hall so I ran down the hall, not caring if he could be looking for anyone else. I saw him... but I didn't get a good look at his face. But I could tell it was not Adrien. I screamed and threw my bag at him and he ended up running away," Rose said stoically, looking down at the floor, "he was stabbing her and he was enjoying it. Adrien would never...." She shook and allowed to tears to flow. 

Luka hugged her as she whimpered "Juleka... God, don't take her now." She allowed the tears to flow like the Seine River.

Just then Luka's phone rang. It was Adrien. He switched it on. 

Adrien's voice and face filled the screen "Luka..." he said, trying to hold his tears. Then he saw Rose "Rose... are you hurt?!" he asked as she looked at him.

She broke down. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. I thought you were the one and I was wrong." Rose was losing it as she shook and recounted the events to Adrien, who listened with bated breath. All the while she was saying "I was wrong,... I was wrong."

The three of them stayed up all night comforting each other, until Luka's phone battery died and had to recharge.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Marinette went to Nino's house in the lower part of Paris. This time, she brought Tikki with her. "Marinette, are you sure you want to do this? This person already killed four people," Tikki said as Marinette entered Nino's garden. 

"I'm sure, Tikki, they are blaming Adrien for all of this, four of our friends are dead, and Juleka is fighting for her life. This has got to end." she replied knocking on the door.

Nino's mother answered, "Hello Marinette, Nino is upstairs." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Lahiffe" She ran upstairs. 

Once she was upstairs, she saw Alya, Nino and Chloe, who had Pollen in her lap, sleeping. Alya was checking Twitter for any updates and Nino was pacing. 

Alya looked up from her phone. "Nino, stop pacing," she said as she put her phone down. "It's gonna be okay." She reassured him to which Nino snapped.

"I will calm down when the police stop hounding my buddy. Alya, he called me this morning and he is really upset about this. The police keep going by his house, he feels trapped with Hawkdaddy in the same house as him! It's gotten to the point where he feels people will attack him the moment he steps foot outside his house!"Nino said in an erratic tone. 

Alya walked up to him and grabbed him "Nino, Calm the hell down, you are going to wear a hole through the floor and give yourself an aneurysm." Nino huffed and sat down, crossing his arms while tapping his foot. "Go on Marinette," Alya said sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Okay I have given it a lot of thought. Last night was too close of a call. So, I told Alya that we should take matters into our own hands and find the killer before he kills again," Marinette said matter of fact like. "the police are of no help, they are dead set against Adrien. That is why I think it's up to us"

Alya nodded and Nino said "It's about time." Hopping back up, " So do you have any ideas?" he asked as Chloe stood up, placing Pollen on the bed.

"Well, the first thing I think we should do is go to the crime scenes and see if there is anything the police overlooked," Marinette said as she went onto Nino's laptop to begin looking up articles on the case. "Thanks for showing me Nino's laptop PIN Alya." she said as she went on Nino's Firefox Browser.

"What?! There is no way you would know my..." Nino shouted in shock.

To which Alya replied, "1234?"

Nino groaned

Chloe laughed as she looked over Marinette's shoulder as she looked through the Paris Police Departments website. "Do you honestly think the police would keep details of an ongoing investigation on their website?" Chloe took the laptop away from her "No, they would keep it locked away with a deeper encryption. We need to go deeper. Thank god Sabrina taught me about this."

"Umm Chloe, what are you doing?" Marinette asked

Chloe took out a thumb drive and placed it in Nino's laptop. "Hey, No downloading anything on my computer!" he shouted as Chloe placed a VPN on there. 

"Relax, it's for a good cause. Marinette you need to go to Lotus.net and download the Lotus Browser. Once you do, activate the VPN and click on the browser." Chloe instructed Marinette.

"I'm out of here, we are gonna get in trouble with this," Nino said, running out of the room

Alya decided to follow him, leaving Marinette and Chloe to their devices.

She found him in the kitchen eating some chocolate and holding his phone. "Please don't give my PIN out anymore Alya, I don't understand why you gave it to Marinette at all, but why Chloe as well!? She will wreak havoc on my hard drive!!!" Nino pleaded with his girlfriend "I'm serious, do you know what they are doing?" he asked Alya who simply shrugged, "they are trying to access the Dark Web."

Alya went cold, She wanted Adrien to be cleared, but, not by doing something illegal.

"We got to stop them, NOW!!!" Alya said as she grabbed Nino by the hand and they sped back upstairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien, meanwhile was sitting on his couch chatting with Luka. "So she is out of surgery? That's good, I'm glad she is gonna be okay," Adrien said on his phone camera. Despite the fact that he, Luka, and Marinette used to date each other at one point he was still happy he could rely on Luka for some form of comfort. Now he needed to repay the favor. "How are you holding up, babe?" he asked.

"It's been a long night, Rose has gone home to sleep but, thankfully my mom is here with me. She is keeping an eye on her in case she comes to." Luka replied solemnly as he looked back towards his intubated sister. Their mother was right beside her daughter holding her hand as she said a silent prayer.

"I wish I could do something, but I don't think your mom would want me there," Adrien said sadly as he turned on the Laptop. 

"I don't think she hates you, but I will try to tell her to allow you to visit the hospital." Luka said, "I got to go, she wants me to pick up some snacks. We're gonna be here a while. I love you. Tell Marinette the same."

"Yeah, you too Luka. Bye for now," Adrien said as he hung up the phone. He sat down on his couch and watched some videos for the next hour. Plagg, in the Background, ate some cheese while watching comedy shows.

Right around sunset, Gabriel knocked on the door. "Adrien, Can I talk to you for a moment?" he said while entering the room.

Adrien sighed. "What do you want, Gabriel?" he said as Gabriel sat down beside him.

"Adrien, you need to listen to me because this is very important," Gabriel began "There is a secret that even your mother hid from you. You have a brother." he finished and looked to gage Adrien's reaction, which was that of incredulity.

"What are you talking about, I have been an only child for a long time," Adrien said waiting for the laughing. 

But Gabriel continued and pulled out a picture. "Take a look at this, do you recognize the boy next to your mother." Gabriel said as he pointed to the boy on the left side of the picture. Adrien shook his head. "This is your brother Adrien, his name is Felix," Gabriel finished as he spat the name out.

Adrien was shocked. He had a brother this whole time. "Hold on, if I had a brother, why didn't I know about this?" He needed to know the truth from his father.

"Well the first reason is because when you were little you were innouculated from Measles with an experimental vaccine. However, it caused memory loss in little children. Thankfully you were not old enough to have that many memories so all we needed to do was teach you your basic motor skills again. That's one of the reason's you were homeschooled this whole time." Gabriel said, trying to deflect the question, not wanting to answer more than he wanted to. 

Adrien wasn't in the mood for deflection. "Dad, Tell me the truth!!! ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!!!"

Gabriel sighed; he had no choice but to tell him. "Adrien, he tried to drown you," he said "when I went to check on you boys, he was in the bath with you, holding you underwater." He finished while trying to compose himself. 

Adrien was shocked even more. He had no idea that he had a brother or that he almost died. "Me?... My own brother tried to kill me?" he asked to which his father sadly nodded. "But, what happened to him?"

"Well, I knew I couldn't keep you two in the same house, so Nathalie and I drugged him one night and sent him to a Mental Clinic on the other side of the country," Gabriel said in a sincere voice. "it was for your safety Adrien and it was the best for everyone."

Adrien didn't know if he was in a dream. Did everyone in his family have darkness in them? "Well, he is locked up right, why did it take you so long to tell me this?" he asked, He wanted more answers, not caring if they were things he wouldn't like.

"Like I said Adrien, that innoculation caused issues with your memory so we had to take care of everything. I simply chose not to let you remember what happened. It was better for you," Gabriel told him as he tried to move to another revelation.

"So what's the problem, father? I mean he is in the Clinic so what's the point of telling me this?" Adrien was losing his patience with his father telling him stories that had no bearing on what he was going through.

"He escaped a few days ago," Gabriel sighed, "the last words anyone heard was 'I'm Coming, Adrien"

This made Adrien's blood run cold.

"But... why, what does he want from me?" Adrien said starting to freak out. Not only was someone killing his friends and framing him in the process, but at the same time his brother was on the loose somewhere.

"Adrien, I think he wants to finish the job," Gabriel said as hetook Adrien's hand. "He wants to kill you. It's also possible that he may be responsible for the killings," Gabriel finished to which Adrien jumped up

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? YOU KNEW HE BROKE OUT A FEW DAYS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL THE POLICE!!!" Adrien shouted at his father, his anger boiling over like oil in a chicken fryer stuffed beyond the recommended limit. "NOW WE HAVE MY PSYCHOPATH OF A BROTHER ON THE LOOSE IN PARIS, KILLING MY FRIENDS!!! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Adrien was seething with rage, he was close to the breaking point before, but he was on tiptoes over the edge now.

Gabriel tried to placate him. "Adrien, I did it for us. I did it for your mother. It was best for every-" 

However Adrien then snapped "SHUT UP!!!, YOU PUT A CHILD-YOUR CHILD- IN AN INSANE ASYLUM, MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILD, I COULD HAVE GONE TO JAIL, HOW DARE YOU USE THE FAMILY CARD TO JUSTIFY YOUR SELFISH ACTIONS!!!" Adrien screamed as he gathered his things in a bag. 

"Adrien, listen to me..." Gabriel said in a futile attempt to placate him.

It was too late though, as Adrien let out an anguished howl "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" he shouted in rage, as Plagg raced by his side. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!"

Then Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, growling like a feral cougar encircling it's prey. He glared at Gabriel then at the window which only a day before had been fitted with bars to prevent night excursions. But, not anymore. "CATACLYSM!!!"  
The window and the wall disintegrated and fell apart, leaving a gaping hole in Adrien's room. Chat Noir looked back at Gabriel who stood there in shock. He leapt out of the hole in tears.

Gabriel rushed to the hole and called for his son. "Adrien, ADRIEN!!!"

But Chat Noir ran from the Agreste Manor with breakneck speed, tears streaming down his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino had his computer by his side glaring at both Marinette and Chloe, both of whom looked to the ground.

"If any of you decide to do something this dangerous ever again, I will make all of you pay for a new laptop," Nino said as he ran an Antivirus software to see if his computer picked up any malware. "Especially you Alya, why would you give them my PIN?" he snarled as he looked at the computer worriedly.

"Look I told them they could use it when they need to. I never told them to go on the dark web." Alya said glaring at Marinette and Chloe, "I can't believe you two, especially you Marinette."

"Chloe seemed certain that we would find information on there. How was I supposed to know the dark web was dangerous?" Marinette replied while Chloe filed her nails.

Just then, Nino heard a knock on the door. "I will be right back, DO NOT get on my computer again," he said, going to answer the door.

He saw Chat Noir on the other side, with tears in his eyes. 

"Oh my god, dude, come on in." Nino said leading Chat Noir to Marinette's side.

Calmly, Chat Noir told them everything his father told him. He recounted everything from having a brother named Felix to the fact that this brither was on the loose in Paris, possibly the one framing him for killing his friends.

"Well, that's my family in general, screwed up in their own special way. My dad is a villain and my brother might be a psycho killer roaming the streets of Paris," Chat Noir said as his form gave out and turned back into Adrien. Plagg simply floated to Tikki who gave him a Macaron.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry man." Nino hugged Adrien. "See, we didn't need to go to the dark web for assistance, DID WE GIRLS!?!" he snapped at Chloe and Marinette as he looked at the damage their short traipse through the dark web caused.

Marinette bowed her head in shame, but then looked toward Adrien. "Adrien, I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him. Then she noticed his bag on the floor. "Adrien... Did you?"

"Yes, I left, I couldn't take all the lies anymore," Adrien began, "I can't go back there, I mean my family is insane. I could go to prison and everything is falling apart." He rocked back and forth.

Nino took Adrien and held him in place. "Adrien, calm down, We won't let anyone hurt you, not the police and not your brother. We will find the killer and bring him to justice, whether it's your brother or not," he said, even though he felt like he repeated himself.

"We are not giving up on you Adrien," Marinette said as she hugged him.

"Neither am I, Adrikins." Chloe said, pushing Marinette out of the way and hugged him. Marinette and Alya rolled their eyes. But, they went in and hugged Adrien with Chloe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the Killer walked along the desolate streets, the curfew in full effect for teens. Many adult's were not taking chances either. But the killer preferred the low hum of the city. Even with the blaring of TVs, the car's going through trying to get home, It was much better than the peace and quiet of the hell hole he was confined to for all those years. He looked around for anything or anyone. Once he was sure that no one was around he walked up to the TV windows.

He saw a report about his cleansing. He watched it with intrigue as he saw Roger Raincomprix give an update on the case.

"Tonight is the second night of the curfew and I am glad everyone is doing their part to make sure the children of Paris are safe. I would like to thank the officers of the Paris Police Department for working overtime to make sure everyone is off the street's and to keep an eye out for our suspect," Roger said as he nodded to his subordinates. "With that in mind, I regret to inform you that we are now considering Adrien Agreste a person of interest in the case. While he is not being considered a suspect at this time. We advise him not to leave Paris until the situation is resolved."

The Killer glared at the officer speaking. They were blaming Adrien for what he was doing? This was not Adrien's fault. To the Killer, this was never about Adrien. It was about destroying an infection and cleansing the infected before it became any worse. The fact that he was blaming Adrien for what the infection had caused really caused the Killer to see red. 

He desired to murder this man. Adrien did not deserve the blame for this. 

The Killer turned away from the screen to another news station.

He saw the News Anchor Namja Chamock giving some lighter news.

"Finally this evening, Gabriel Agreste has finally made a decision for the pastry makers for his next party. The winners are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng of Dupain Cheng Bakery," Namja said as the camera went to a scene with Gabriel visiting them the day before and offering the order.

Tom was shown, clearly nervous about being in front of the camera, "Well my wife and I weren't prepared for him to just come through the door. He just handed the order to us and thanked us and walked out." he spoke into the camera. "We will not let him or his family down," he finished as his wife handed the newsperson and the camera crew some samples of their pastries.

The killer turned away, he had seen enough. Clearly, the infection had just claimed another one. It was not going to stop, was it?

The killer held his head and screamed. He remembered a very painful memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his head, he remembered he was five years old. He opened a door that led into a very austere office. The only thing of note was a picture of Emilie Agreste, on the west wall of the office. 

"Hi mommy," the young one said staring at the picture for a moment.

Just then, he was caught off guard with a grunt from behind him. He turned to see Gabriel Agreste, his face filled with apoplectic rage.

Gabriel moved toward him "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OF MY OFFICE!!!" he shouted as he grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him toward the door.

"B-but daddy," he said in vain.

"NO!!!" Gabriel threw him out the door, a little too hard, toward the wall and slammed the door behind him. 

The little boy cried as he lay on the floor. He only wanted to see the picture of his mother, who was gone on a trip to Milan for their fashion week.

"Are you okay Felix?" He heard the sound of his brothers voice. He turned to see a 3-year-old Adrien in his white shirt and black denim overalls, looking at him with concern and tears in his eyes.

Felix straightened himself up, ignoring the discomfort in his forearm. "I will be fine, Daddy is being mean again," he said rubbing his forearm.

Adrien smiled and took his hand. "Come on, Chloe is here again. She brought Mr. Cuddly today." Felix brightened up and he followed his brother to the main entrance.

They saw a 3-year-old Chloe with her Teddy Bear close to her. She smiled and hugged them both.

"Fe Fe, Adwien!!! How are you?" Chloe said as she showed them Mr. Cuddly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back to reality, remembering that day helped him regain focus. Despite it being bittersweet, he remembered how they made him feel better after his father had thrown him out of the office. All he wanted to do was see his mother.

But now, he had work to do, The infection was spreading throughout Paris and he needed to act fast. The officer would have to wait, a baker needed to be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not go on the Dark Web, I know Chloe and Marinette did in this chapter. But the Dark Web is very dangerous in real life. Do Not Go On There!!!


	6. Death by Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to have fun with Marinette Nino and Luka. But Felix has other Ideas.

Adrien woke up the next day, sharing the bed with Nino. He slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower. Thankfully, Nino's mom and dad understood his predicament and offered him a place to stay for a couple of days.

As he cleaned himself off with tea tree soap and his 2 in 1 shampoo, he wondered if Felix had been caught the previous night or if the killer, no matter who he or she is, was found. Whatever the situation he did not want to come out until Felix was captured. He was safe at Nino's for the time being.

Once dressed, he went downstairs. Nino was making him breakfast. It was kiwi and strawberry bowls with some Chocolate powder sprinkled on. "I figured we needed something healthy this morning," Nino explained as Adrien sat down. "Besides it is a lot better than... what does your dad give you every morning?"

"Some toast and some grapefruit." Adrien replied eating the sweeter options. Nino was right they were better than what he usually ate.

As soon as they were done. Nino and Adrien decided to call up Marinette and Alya. "I am not bringing Chloe here; not after what she tried to do yesterday," Nino muttered angrily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tom and Sabine were in a rush, they were making the order of Macarons and Eclairs for Gabriel Agreste's party. Both of them looked like they had not slept the entire night.

"Okay, we finished the Black Forest Eclairs and the Edible Gold Chocolate Macarons" Tom, placed the last golden macaron onto the gilded tray that was sent to them the previous night. 

Then they saw Marinette heading out the door.

"Stop right there, Marinette, where do you think you are going?" Sabine said worriedly.

Marinette looked at her mother. "Oh, I'm just going off to Nino's to check on Adrien," she told her mother, who tensed up.

"Marinette no! After everything that has happened, I do not feel comfortable letting you go by yourself." Sabine went to her daughters side.

"Mom I will be fine, Adrien is innocent," Marinette told her mom "besides he was with me when those attacks happened." She didn't understand why adults were so quick to judge.

Sabine sighed, she herself knew that Adrien was innocent, She knew who he was and that he wouldn't hurt anyone. But, she also knew that tensions were high and people are looking for justice. What if someone decided to take the law into their own hands and attack Adrien while on a date with Marinette? She feared for both of them.

"Honey, why don't you go with Marinette, I can finish up here," Tom said as he placed the tray onto the cart, "we are just about done."

"Please, mom," Marinette begged.  
"Alright, but I will be staying with you the whole time. I will not let my daughter become a victim," Sabine said as she grabbed her purse. Despite being tired herself, she was not going to leave her daughter by herself, whether she was with Adrien or not.

Tom smiled "You go on ahead honey, the order is almost done anyway," he said wearily as he started to mix the dough for the petit-fours, "you and Marinette have a nice time."

Sabine looked at her husband for a moment before she headed out the door after her daughter.

Little did they know, this would be the last time they would see Tom alive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix watched from the bushes, he saw Marinette and Sabine leave in the small Volkswagen.   
Now that the uninfected were gone, he could focus on the infected with total impunity. But not just yet. He needed to find an unlocked door so he can make a quick escape. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Manor, Roger arrived to place a tracking device on Adrien when he noticed the gaping hole on the side of the house.

He would have to ask about that to try to get the ball rolling before he tagged Adrien. But first, actually tagging the boy.

Gabriel answered the door in his bathrobe. Usually he would be dressed up as though he were going to work, but since Adrien ran away, he had been up all night waiting for him to come home.

"Are you all right Mr. Agreste?" Roger asked when he saw his disheveled appearance.

Gabriel cleared his throat "Well officer, my son's room has a hole in its wall, which can give thieves ideas, and he is staying at his friends house while his room is being repaired, And to top it all off someone is killing people in my sons name and you consider my son a suspect!" He was in no mood to deal with the police.

Roger decided to make it quick. "Anyway, if it is no trouble I need Adrien so I can place this tracking device on him." He pulled out a Zip-Tie styled anklet with a black block soldered onto it.

"Adrien is not here, he is staying with his friends while that hole is being repaired," Gabriel replied.

Roger grumbled, now he had to track down that silver spoon fed brat. "If I find out you are hiding him, you will go to jail in your son's place and I will make sure they double your sentence," Roger said, stomping out of the manor.

Gabriel glowered at the officers back; they were going after his son. He stomped upstairs and went into his office. He should have told Roger about Felix, yet he did not know whether Roger would believe him or throw him in jail for withholding information relevant to the case. Either outcome would not be beneficial to Adrien.

"Felix... What have you become?" Gabriel said, his head in his hands.

Then he remembered one thing he overheard as he watched them when Felix was five and Adrien was three.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, Adrien, and Chloe were playing in the garden. Gabriel was watching them through the cameras. Chloe and Adrien were playing with Mr. Cuddly and Felix was bringing some snacks to a small table.

"Fe Fe, is the tea party almost set?" Chloe asked as she dressed Adrien dressed in a small Tuxedo that was once Felix's when he was one.

"Just about, come on up," Felix said, beckoning them over to the small plastic table with plastic teacups, the small Macarons and apple slices, and the fig juice for pretend tea.

Chloe and Adrien toddled over to the table.

They ate some snacks and Felix poured some drinks for Adrien and Chloe.

Just then, Chloe grabbed Felix's wrist. "FE FE YOU'RE HURT!!!" she said in shock.

"Daddy was mean to him and threw him away from mommy," Adrien said, eating a Macaron.

Gabriel's eyes widened. Did he grab him too hard?

Felix frowned. "Daddy is so mean, He is always cross with me. He always ignores Adrien and he doesn't let us see mommy." He looked away in sadness "What if he never lets us see mommy again?"

Adrien went over, hugged his older brother, and handed him a Macaron to cheer him up. Felix took it but didn't eat it.

Gabriel kept watching. What else would his son say?

"But, if he won't let us see mommy anymore. Then, Adrien would you like to leave this place?" Felix asked his little brother. That definitely got Gabriel's attention. "We will find mommy together and leave daddy forever,"he finished.

Adrien smiled a small grin "Yeah!!! Let's find mommy!!!" Adrien said, all chipper.

Chloe cheered with them, but then asked, "Where will you go?"

Felix smiled, Thanks to his mommy, he already had the answer. "We will be going to Africa, that's the only place daddy will not find us," he said it with such confidence that Adrien cheered.

"Yay!!! Africa, I CAN SEE SIMBA!!!" Adrien shouted with glee.

Gabriel turned away from the screen. He had seen enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present day, Gabriel laughed at the memory. Felix was simply being foolish. A five-year-old couldn't afford Ice Cream without money from their parents. How the hell could a five-year-old and a three-year-old even think about going to a new continent?

Simply preposterous. 

Gabriel took some gin from his liquor cabinet and made himself a drink, he needed it after the restless night he had. Every attempt to contact Adrien had been met with a chipper automated voice telling him that he was directed to voice mail.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette and Sabine arrived at Nino's house. Marinette was the first out of the car as soon as it was idle. Sabine chuckled to herself as she left the car and went into the house.

Inside, Adrien was watching TV with Nino. They had Plagg and Wayzz on their laps watching some old Japanese horror movie from the 90s called Trypophobia. They let out a scream when a jump scare of a little girl with clustered holes and maggots and pus on both cheeks came on screen.

"Oh my god, so gross!!" Nino said in disgust.

"Why did you pick this movie?!" Adrien replied in horror.

"Don't look at me it was Wayzz's idea," Nino said, all shook up.

"A stuffed animal convinced you to play an obviously disgusting movie?" Sabine said, alerting them to her presence. 

Nino and Adrien turned to see their Kwamis taking the stuffed animal position. 

Marinette walked over and hugged Adrien. "Hey babe, I see you're feeling better," she said smiling, "Luka is coming over later."

Sabine looked at her with some disdain. She liked Luka as well but she did not like that her daughter, Adrien, and Luka dated each other at the same time for a little while. She was a little biased towards Adrien for her daughter, and the idea of only two people in a relationship, regardless of gender. But She did not hate Luka as a person, nor did she mind him as a friend; Just not as a boyfriend for her daughter.

Adrien however, smiled. He was glad Luka wasn't, as far as he knew, banned from seeing him. 

They heard a knock on the door. Nino went to answer it while Marinette switched the movie to something a little less disgusting.

Luka came in with a smile on his face. "Juleka is gonna be fine, though they wanna keep her at the hospital for a week to be safe," he said sadly, "however, they don't know if she will suffer long-term repercussions, the stab wounds were pretty deep."

Adrien went in to hug Luka. "At least she will be okay Luka, don't forget that."

Sabine decided to let the kids have some time alone and went to help Nino's father out in the kitchen with lunch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom managed to finish the order and deliver it to the Agreste Manor. Now he had some time to himself for a bit. "The game is on," he said to himself gleefully.

After taking a nap in the delivery van, he was excited for a chance to catch up on the French Football League. This match was Calais vs Lille.

Tom switched it on and watched the game gleefully. As much as he loved baking, he loved Football as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he watched the game, Felix had broken into the back of the bakery. He looked around and was amazed. He had known that people made cakes in kitchens, but was never allowed to go into the kitchens when he lived with Gabriel. Whenever he trespassed in the kitchen, Gabriel would smack him across the face and put him into the corner.

However, since Gabriel was not around he could finally have a taste of something. He saw some Eclairs cooling on a tray. He took a couple, ate one of them and was amazed by the taste. It was nothing like the bland potatoes and undercooked meats in that hellhole he was put in.

He almost felt sorry for the cleansing he had to perform. 

Almost.

He placed the remaining Eclairs in his pocket and went to search for the baker when the tray holding the Eclairs fell onto the floor with a loud clatter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom heard the crash and went to investigate. He thought he left the door open and some squirrels got in. He grabbed the broom and decided to head into the kitchen.

"Alright little guys, you know the rules, 'you can't have any pastries unless you pay for them'." Tom joked as he went into the kitchen and noticed the Eclair tray on the floor. He sighed and began to pick them up.

While he was clearing the mess, he noticed two messy shoes step in his line of sight. He looked up and saw Felix glaring at him. 

Tom jumped up, the sight of the boy startling him. "Oh, hello there. I guess you were the squirrels," he said trying to pass off the intrusion as some homeless person looking for a quick snack.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to pay for those Eclairs you ruined," he said sternly as he held out his hand.

Felix didn't move. He instead pulled out his knife, which took Tom aback.

Tom tried to reason with him. "Okay, I know you were hungry but a couple of Eclairs aren't worth hurting me over," he said in a joking manner. But Felix did not flinch he just advanced a foot towards Tom. "Okay, put the knife down before you do anything you will regret," he finished, trying to find a way out of that situation.

Felix walked towards Tom, who pushed him to the table and ran out of the kitchen. Felix was determined to cleanse the infection. He got up and dashed after him.

As Tom reached the doorway to the front of the restaurant to call for help, Felix stabbed him in his deltoid. He fell to his knees in pain. Felix stabbed him a few more times in the side.

Tom kicked Felix to the side and tried to crawl to the front of the store for help.

Felix, seizing the moment, stabbed him in the back a few more times.

"Is that all you have, boy?"

Felix looked up and saw Gabriel Agreste with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Do you really think that you of all people can stop what I have spread?"Gabriel taunted, his smirk turning into a shit-eating grin. "Pathetic. Who do you possibly have that will still want you? A defect. Your mother is dead and your brother will side with me. Tell me boy, what do you hope to accomplish?"

Felix shook his head and Gabriel was gone. Then he heard Tom reaching for the phone and falling down in pain, face side up.

Taking the initiative, Felix went over to Tom Dupain, and stabbed him in the stomach almost 50 or 60 times- enough for Toms insides to spill out all over. Then it was over.

Felix looked at his work, This disgusted him, but the infection ran deep so he had no choice in the matter. He ran out the back door, drenched in blood, keeping to the alleyways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sabine was driving Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Luka to the Bakery to pick out a dessert. "You will love what we have today. We have Creamcheese Tarts, Cinnamon Rolls, and Chocolate Croissants." She advertised, gauging their reactions.

Adrien smiled; he loved the bakery offerings and couldn't wait to see Tom again. He needed to have some laughs for once.

"We can't wait," Adrien exclaimed, looking forward to the sweets and the father figure friendliness, "besides it's been a while since I had been to the bakery. I hope Mr. Dupain is doing well."

When they pulled up to the Bakery, Marinette and Adrien were the first to run inside while the others got out of the car.

They were about to head into the kitchen when Marinette slipped on something into Adrien's chest. "Mmph, sorry Adrien," she said as she steadied herself.

They looked at the floor and noticed a trail of blood leading from the counter. They followed it with their eyes for them to land on Tom's corpse.

Marinette's own blood ran cold. She thought this was a prank, her father had a random sense of humor. She giggled nervously. "Okay Dad, that's really funny, you really got us that time, you're the best!" she said, expecting her father to get up and clean himself off.

Only he did not move, nor did he even chuckle. Marinette and Adrien went closer to see him. Tom's eyes were glossed over and he felt cold.

Marinette was starting to worry, she shook him and even tried to give chest compressions. The more she did things though, the more her calm gave way to panic and sadness. "No... NO NO!!!!!!" she said trying to revive her father.

Adrien's eyes grew wide. He watched as his girlfriend tried in vain to wake her father.

Finally, she gave up and screeched out a loud anguished cry. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

She collapsed onto the floor next to her father, crying.

Adrien moved towards her, and hugged her

"OH ADRIEN!!!!!" Marinette sobbed into his chest as Sabine, Nino, and Luka came in.

Sabine walked towards the counter to her daughter and discovered the corpse. She screamed and rushed to her husband's side "NO!!! NO!!! MON COEUR!!! MY BELOVED, NO!!!"


	7. Police Brutality and Unseen Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is beginning a new plan. Meanwhile Adrien begins to formulate an endgame of his own

As night fell, a light shower was dominating the skies over Paris. Most Parisians usually loved to go outside at night while it rained. However, due to the curfew many weren't able to do so.

But, five teenagers were out on this night. Well, five superheroes to be specific.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first to land on the rooftop, followed by Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee.

As they stood upright, Chat Noir clutched his side in pain. "Ahh, damnit." he grunted as he held his bruised side. The injury from earlier today still hurt.

Ladybug rushed to his side. "Come on Chat, we need to go." she helped him up "I will get you ice back at Nino's, okay?"

He shhok his head and disregarded the pain. He had to. After today, nothing else mattered besides taking Felix down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier that day.

The crowd gathered around the Dupain Cheng Bakery as the morticians took Tom's body out in a bodybag. Marinette and her mother were crying as Tom was loaded onto the Ambulance. 

Adrien and the boys looked on in horror. How could this have happened, Would Adrien be implicated once again? 

Just then the police arrived at the scene and Roger was the first out of the car.

He looked at the scene. Everyone was gathered around the bakery. The Dupain Chengs were in grief,. And then he saw Adrien.

He thought Adrien was watching his carnage unfold. He dashed to Adrien and pushed him to the wall "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!!" Roger shouted, holding Adrien by the neck.

Adrien pleaded "PLEASE, LET ME GO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" He wriggled around but Roger kneed him in the groin, which caused Adrien to collapse breathless and in agony.

"Tell the truth!!!" Roger screamed as he kicked Adrien's face multiple times. He didn't care if he was arrested. He thought this boy needed to be put in his place before daddy bailed him out.

Then Roger felt two strong hands pull him away. "RAINCOMPRIX, FOR GODS SAKE MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Roger heard his Superior, Captain Etienne Laurent, growl at him. 

Roger snapped out of it and looked at Adrien who was crying and bleeding at this point. He also saw the News reporter Nadja Chamack and her cameraman gaping at him, camera rolling. The crowd looked on in horror, at this officer who lost his mind.

The Captain pulled him away from Adrien and the crowds while Nino and Luka pick up Adrien and carried him away. "Come on Adrien, lets go back to my house." Nino says as he wiped the blood from Adrien's nose.

"Hold it," They heard Laurent say as he walked towards them, "sorry boys, but I need everyone here to come with me to the station. We need to talk now. But first, get yourself checked by the medics." 

They all understood and, as soon as Adrien was cleaned up and banadged, followed Captain Laurent to the Police station.

Adrien also noticed that Roger was screaming as he was placed in the back of a police car.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present Time

"I'll be fine," Chat Noir said as he steadied himself.

Ladybug dusted him off and picked up his Baton. "It looks okay. Hey kitty you think I can smack the back of Felix's head with it?" she asked in a seriously.

"After I get my shots in buggaboo." he replied, just as serious.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Carapace asked, concerned, "I thought we were just looking for Felix and turning him in?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Police Station Earlier in the day

Adrien, Marinette, Luka, and Nino were placed in a room with Sabine, on the outside watching them through the see-through mirror, obviously upset.

"Alright, I know you all witnessed something traumatic but I need statements from all of you. Starting with you Adrien, tell me, where were you, today?" Laurent said, looking over Adrien's body movements.

"I was at Nino's house, I have been there since last night," Adrien began as he breathed in "my father and I haven't been getting along lately, so I have been staying with Nino for a little, been there since yesterday."

Laurent wrote that down. "Okay, so what were you doing at the bakery?" he asked, gauging Adrien once again.

"Marinette offered to take me there to visit her father and gtry out some new pastries her father was making," Adrien said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Okay. Miss Dupain Cheng, can you corroborate this?" Laurent asked in a softer voice, as to not agitate her further.

"Yes, I even went to visit Adrien today, he and Nino were both watching a movie, One they were both scared of, I might add," Marinette added to alleviate tension, though it did no good as Laurent pressed on 

"Okay, Miss Dupain Cheng, did you notice anything out of the ordinary in Mr. Agreste's behavior before today's events?" he asked.

"Well, he and his father were fighting a lot. It has been getting worse these past few weeks," Marinette recounted, giving Adrien a look of sadness. "After being hounded by your police force and the media, I figured some pastries and my father's friendly demeanor would help give Adrien some normalcy," She finished with a reproachful glare toward the officer.

"We will be dealing with Mr. Raincomprix, After today he won't be bothering Mr. Agreste or your family for some time," Laurent began "But, please understand, we are only trying to do our jobs. I don't appreciate people associating us with cops in the United States who went mad with power. We will deal with what happened today."

"How though? You can't keep tabs on him all day," Nino interrupted, "besides, he looked dead set on getting Adrien arrested, you tell him to back off, he'll just go after Adrien anyway."

"You just leave it to us," Laurent said then he turned to Adrien, "Mr. Agreste, have you had any contact with your father today?"

"No? Why?" Adrien asked as Laurent turned to leave.

"I know you two are in a quarrel right now, but I am afraid you two will have to stay with your friend for a while. There is a large hole on the side of your house and it could lead to potential revenge murders by a concerned vigilante," Laurent replied "You four are free to go, but go straight back to Mr. Lahiffe's. We will take your father to Mr. Lahiffes separately."

Adrien sighed as they got up and went to Mrs. Dupain Cheng.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rooftop, Present Time

"What do you think it means?" Chat Noir replied as he holstered his staff, "we are gonna find him and do what's needed."

"You mean kill him?" Carapace asked, shocked, as Rena Rouge crossed her arms and looked at both Ladybug and Chat Noir with disapproval.

"Seriously you're actually going through with it Mari?" Rena asked as she looked for some form of a joke. But none could be found

"It has to be this way Alya, he has taken too many lives," Ladybug began as she remembered her father and the grief as they moved in with Alya's family out of fear of Felix returning to finish the job. "If we don't then Adrien will end up taking the blame, and Felix could end up killing again"

"Well, be grateful we arent killing him in our normal clothes, Daddy would be mad at me." Queen Bee said, becoming impatient "besides, if it were up to me, I would have beat up Sabrina's dad for hurting my Adrikins."

"Well we shouldn't have to do that at least, I overheard Laurent doing something about it as Mrs. Dupain Cheng signed us out." Carapace remarked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police Station, earlier in the day

Nino was lounging as Adrien and Marinette were waiting for Sabine when he overheard some yelling from the next room.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to the bathroom," Nino said, excusing himself to the bathroom which was next to the room where the shouting was coming from.

"YOU'RE FIRED, RAINCOMPRIX!!!" Nino heard Laurent shout as Roger growled.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN TRYING TO FIND ANY LINK TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING AGAIN BUT YOU REFUSE TO FILE AN ARREST WARRANT!!!" Roger snarled as he banged the desk. 

"What did you want us to do, arrest a 16-year old kid on hearsay? What the hell is wrong with you?" Laurent said "We don't have any evidence linking him to the crimes besides the grainy CCTV footage and that's not solid."

Nino couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had to stifle his mouth so he couldn't be heard laughing. It wasn't funny when a cop was disciplined, but this was an exception.

"This is a tried and true tactic of many rich families in this town. Anyone here remember the mayor firing me for not arresting a girl because she "misplaced" a stupid bracelet? Now you are firing me because I am giving that rich little shit the kicking he had been asking for?!" Roger growled, the injustice of it still raw in his mind.

"First of all, watch your mouth before I have you arrested for assault and battery. Second, I remember it, I also remember that he later apologized to you and gave you a raise." Laurent reminded him.

"I only accepted it because I need to feed my family," he admitted. "He should have been the one fired for gross misconduct, instead he paid others to hide his own daughter's crimes, Even today she gets away with every single shitty act she pulls." he finished, fuming practically out of his ears.

"Give me a break Raincomprix, you are gonna tell me that every problem in Paris is caused by one family?" Laurent scoffed, "Or by the rich of Paris; you are starting to lose it Raincomprix."

Just then, he heard a door burst open on the other side. 

"Sir, we got a clearer picture of the killer from the bakery. You have got to see this," an Officer said as he placed the laptop onto the desk.

The video started up.

It showed Tom running towards the door when the killer came in from the backroom and stabbed him a few times, Tom knocked him back, causing the killer to smack the back of his head onto the wall. The killer was stymied for a moment or two allowing Tom to crawl to the back of the display case. But the killer gets back up and returned to finish the job and then simply fled the scene.

"Keep watching sir," the officer said.

The screen showed 2 minutes later when Marinette and Adrien enter the front, slipping on the blood and finding the body.

The screen went blank.

"Adrien Agreste is innocent," the Officer said as Laurent silenced him and turned to Roger.

"Well Raincomprix, what can you say about this?" Laurent demanded

"Wait, we don't even know if thats really him. For all we know it could be a copycat, you know how it works," Roger defended, but Laurent was not having any more of it.

"I have had enough. You wasted so much of our time focusing on the wrong guy. You are fired, get out, you should be lucky I don't have you arrested." Laurent said definitively.

Nino moved away from the wall and went back to the group with a smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rooftop, present time

"So thats why you were smiling," Chat Noir said while laughing a bit, happy that Roger got some comeuppance.

"ADRIKINS THIS CLEARS YOU COMPLETELY!!!" Queen Bee shouted in glee. 

"Yes, now all we need to do is find Felix and we can put all of this behind us," Rena concurred, hoping this would dissuade her friends from committing murder.

"Yeah, but we still need to be careful, even though he is off the case, he will try to do anything to get you into trouble." Carapace said, trying to dissuade Chat Noir from carrying out a homicide.

"I know, come on guys let's keep looking," Chat said, undeterred by the rain or his friend's attempt to stop him and Ladybug from euthanizing his own brother.

They hopped down the fire escape and began to search through the alleyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of Paris, Felix was in a maroon robe waiting for his clothes to dry. He watched as Nathanael Kurtzberg and his friend Marc Anciel stoked a fireplace and switched on the TV. They sat on the adjacent couch to watch some anime that Felix had never seen before.

As they got comfortable Nathanael decided to ask, "umm, why were out at night?" he asked Felix.

Felix looked at him and said, "because I worked late at the Butcher's to clear out the fat and section the meats, that's why I was covered in blood."

"I get that, but why were you out at night at all?" he rebutted.

"I was trying to get home, but the subway systems shut down early because the Curfew got extended. I tried to find a room but they were booked and I couldn't go into the building anyway because of my bloody shirt," Felix explained to the small, nervous artist.

"But why did you knock on our door? Weren't there any other places you can go to?" Marc asked their guest, He and Nathanael were living together due to Marc's Hostel kicking him because his parents forgot to pay rent from Lille.

"Unfortunately I moved to Paris for work, but I don't have a residence here yet. I have been staying in hostels and even bus stations around the city," he explained, watching the show with some interest, thinking Adrien might enjoy it once he saved him.

Nathanael decided to make some popcorn, leaving Felix and Marc alone to watch the show. 

"So Felix, when did you arrive in Paris?" Marc said smiling, deciding to ask a safe question not prying into his life when the show went to commercial.

"Well, I just said I was working for the butcher's shop. But I am also trying to reconnect with my brother," Felix said in a calm voice, but then his tone began to grow dark, "but our father kept getting in the way. But this is my chance to reconnect with him away from our father's influence. But, enough about me, tell me about your crush on that boy in the kitchen."

Felix wasn't blind, he saw the sly ways Marc stared at Nathanael's butt and tried to hold his hand.

"Uh... Uh," Marc stuttered in shock. How did Felix, a stranger to him, figure him out so quickly?

"You weren't being subtle about it at all," he told Marc smoothly. "just tell him, he doesn't seem to mind you."

"What can I do though? Nathanael doesn't even know about it." Marc said, worried.

Felix shook his head; he could never understand how people could be shy around people they loved.

They watched anime for another hour before Nathanael and Marc headed up to bed, leaving Felix alone to watch TV on the couch.

He flipped through the channels until he saw his old house on the news. The News Reporter Nadja Chamack was in front of the house speaking about what happened.

"Authorities have relocated the Agreste Family to an undisclosed location to protect them from any reprisals. The family has been under fire over the past couple of weeks relating to the various homicides around the city..."

Felix zoned out. The house was empty, which meant he could re-enter the house without being consumed or abused by the infection. This was an interesting development indeed, now he could prepare the means to take Adrien away from the infection once and for all.

He didn't notice Nathanael coming down the stair in his underwear and a Purple shirt. "Hey man, sorry but I need you to turn off the tv now."

"That's okay Nathanael, there will be plenty of time to watch Television later," Felix said as he switched off the TV and laid down on the couch, formulating a plan to sterilize the house and save Adrien.


	8. Homecoming and Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns to his home. Now the carnage can begin

Chapter 8

Nino and Adrien were back in the Lahiffe house. Both were exhausted from searching for Felix. By the time they were in bed, the rain had turned into a full storm.

Adrien had trouble sleeping, but not because he was sharing the bed with Nino. It was because Felix was still out there somewhere, stalking him, or killing others in some sick preperation of finishing him off.

He tossed in his sleep as the storm rolled on, waking up with a start after a loud bang from the lightning outside.

Adrien looked around Nino's room. He took out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and beamed it on some shadows in the corner which turned out to be Plagg and Wayzz sleeping.

Adrien sighed. "I need to calm down, I am going crazy," he said, turning off the phone light and trying to go back to sleep.

Then Adrien felt something warm on his side. It wasn't Plagg curlling up next to him, it was liquid.

At first Adrien thought he had pissed himself. He tried to shake Nino awake and apologize but then he felt something flowing from Nino's body. Adrien's eyes widened. He looked at Nino and removed the covers. He saw Nino, his eyes open but glossed over and his torso riddled with knife wounds.

Adrien screamed and jumped off the bed in horror. Just then, something came out from under the bed and grabbed Adrien's ankle.

Adrien kicked himself free and ran for the door.

Then the door opened and Felix was on the other side and went straight for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ADRIEN, ADRIEN!!!" Nino shouted, shaking a screaming Adrien awake.

Adrien, breathing heavily, looked at Nino and started to break down in tears.

"It's okay Adrien, it's okay" Nino soothed, hugging Adrien trying to calm him down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Adrien woke up around 10 in the morning, groggy. He walked downstairs to Nino and his family making a late breakfast.

"I'm sorry about the coffee, Mr. Agreste. But we are busy people and we love the speediness of this brand," Fatima Lahiffe, Nino's mother, said, pouring hot water in a mug filled with instant coffee granules.

Gabriel nodded and drank his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Adrien sat at the table digging into his turkey bacon and eggs, feeling a little bit better.

Nino entered the kitchen a couple minutes later grabbing some toast and eggs to make a sandwich.

"You better eat more than that Nino." Mrs. Lahiffe said, bringing a carafe of orange juice to the table.

Nino nodded to his mother and grabbed some bacon as well. "I can't stay long, I have to get some things done for Alya today."

"It better be close to home, your father and I have to work until late tonight," Mrs. Lahiffe replied pouring her son and his friend some juice. "I don't want you outside for long."

Nino sighed, "Mom, I'm just getting some things for my girlfriend I am not going into a haunted house."

Mrs. Lahiffe glared toward her son. "This isn't a joke, there is someone out there hurting children. I will not allow you to end up like them."

Nino rolled his eyes. 

But his mother caught on. "But if you think that this is all some joke, you can stay here and I will get your things for your girlfriend yourself. I will also get your homework and your diploma from your school, as well," she said angrily, "and that goes for after the killer is apprehended too, this is your only warning."

Mrs. Lahiffe gathered her purse and briefcase and left, slamming the door behind her.

Gabriel gave Nino a look of disapproval. "This, is exactly why I called you a bad influence. Disrespectful." Then he left the table and went into the guest room to do some work away from his son.

Nino sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

Adrien felt bad for Nino. "I'm sorry Nino, If my brother wasn't doing all of this you could go out."

Nino shook his head. "No, Adrien this isn't your fault. I was just upset." Nino looked regretful. "I will do it tomorrow, I can even ask my mom to come with me."

"But you wanted to do it today, I am sorry for this whole mess," Adrien apologized. Then he gave a glare "This is exactly why I need to put an end to him. Did you see how quick your mother got angry with you over a simple eye roll?"

"Dude, it was just bad timing, it will cool down. Come on I have some matches set up for us today on LoLoL," Nino said, changing the subject.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix walked down the street, he left Marc and Nathanael's house an hour ago with a toast and egg sandwich in his hand. He walked with an extra skip in his step. He was finally going home, home where his mothers love radiates from, home where Adrien is-or was until he was forced to move.

He turned the corner and found himself at the Agreste Mansion, just as he remembered it. Except the hole in the wall. He wanted to look for Adrien's room, to see whether the infection has spared him, or made him a slave.

Felix decided to climb up the lattace and into the hole through the wall.

He looked around the room. Video games, TV, School Work, this was clearly Adrien's room. He looked at a picture and saw Adrien with a friend-Nino. Felix smiled and then tears welled up in his eyes, lamenting about all he had missed. Adrien's first day of school, Adrien meeting this friend. He missed them all.

Felix decided to leave the picture before he got upset. He explored the house and see what the damage was.

He went around the house taking in the damage the infection had wrought. He looked at the supposed sterile enviroment of greed and avarice, grimaicing at the damage.

Then he saw her, his mother, well the picture of her at least. He wept in front of the picture with joy. 

"Mother, I'm home, don't worry, I will save Adrien," Felix said to the picture with sad joy. The problem was, he had no idea where Adrien was. The police took him away.

He had more pressing matters to attend to; he had to destroy the outer membrane of the infection, the master room.

There was work to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon, Alya and Marinette arrived with Chloe to discuss the plan. Marinette was escorted by her mother, who in turn, was having tea with and comforting Nino's mother who returned from work early to be with her son.

Upstairs, Nino locked the door so his mother wouldn't interrupt them.

"Okay, Adrien tell them what you told me. Because I think this is insane," Nino said as sat next to Alya.

"So, we all know that Felix has no problems striking during the daytime. Which means he will have no problems going after any of you guys," Adrien said in a manic manner. This received gasps and glares from his friends.

"Adrien, are you serious?!" Marinette said incredulously, "My dad died because of Felix and you are saying you want to put one of us up as bait?"

Adrien grimaced; he should have worded it better.

"Look, I know it is risky but for some reason he is going after our friends to get to me. Which confuses me since he can just go after me directly. But if one of us can just walk around for at least a few hours with at least one of us watching, when Felix attacks, we take him down." Adrien tried his best to explain the plan, but felt the point was getting lost.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Nino began to say "wouldn't Felix catch on if we were just out by ourselves? I mean Paris is practically in lockdown."

Adrien then plopped down on a chair and face-palmed in aggrevation.

Marinette then sat beside him, She wanted to help out any way she can.

"Adrien, I understand why you want to stop your brother. I wanna put an end to him myself. But, that plan... is horrible. There is so much that can go wrong." Marinette comforted while at the same time telling him off.

"Then what do you suggest?" Adrien replied in a clipped manner.

"We keep doing what we are doing, patrolling in the day and night and take down anyone who is suspicious, and then call the police," she reassured him, doing little to placate him, but he appreciated the effort.

"I mean think about it Adrikins, it's not like we had any willing bait," Chloe said, as everyone looked at her. Then Nino, Alya, and Marinette looked at one another and smiled. They had a better idea, Then they looked at Chloe with a sly look.

"Oh no! ADRIKINS TELL THEM NO!!!" Chloe shouted at Adrien, who was equally confused.

"I can't, I don't know what they are thinking," Adrien said apologetically.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, meanwhile, was done with clearing out what he considered contaminated by the infection. However, he felt there was soemthing amiss. He searched through the house and even ripped apart Gabriel's roomto find the source of this disturbance. 

He did stop at the door to one of the bathrooms. Opening the door, he steeled himself for this one. It was the place where it all went wrong.

Where he hit his head and was sent to Bretagne.

He wasn't trying to drown him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered the night in question.

Their mother had drawn their bubble bath to clean themselves after their playdate with Chloe. Adrien loved the bubbles. Felix liked seeing Adrien happy and liked playing with the bubbles, even helping Adrien with a bubble beard.

Their mother cleaned them, when the new assistant Nathalie interrupted. "Excuse me Mrs. Agreste, You have a phone call," she said as Mrs. Agreste rinsed Adrien's hair.

"I will be right back. Felix, can you keep an eye on your brother?" Emilie asked as she dried her hands.

"Okay mommy," Felix said with a smile as his mother left.

The boys played for a couple of minutes with the water. While Adrien swam around and babbled, Felix made sure he didn't go under. 

Then Felix got an idea.

"Adrien, you want to play a game?" Felix asked.

Adrien smiled and looked at his brother.

"Let's see who can hold their breaths underwater the longest," Felix said as Adrien cheered. Then they went under the water. Felix kept an eye on Adrien as he held on to Felix's arm.

Felix came up to breathe, turning to keep an eye on Adrien.

Then he heard the door open and he saw his father bugeyed.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Gabriel ran over, and pushed Felix from Adrien, causing him to hit his head on the faucet. Adrien was lifted, coughing and sputtering, out of the water. Gabriel glared to Felix before carrying him out of the bathroom.

Before Felix passed out he heard Adrien cry out, "Fewix FEWIX!!!!" Before breaking down into tears.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present day, Felix collected himself and punched the mirror.

"Adrien, I'm sorry. I should have suggested a different game," Felix began before he noticed the lacerations on his hand. He decided to tend to his wounds before continuing the search for the disturbance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the mansion. Adrien's number one fan, Wayhem, looked at the mansion cordoned off with police tape. It was practically a ritual for him to ride by on his bike to check out the Agreste mansion in hopes of getting a glimpse of Adrien Agreste.

He knew Adrien wasn't there. But, he still couldn't handle not seeing a glimpse of his idol. Suffice it to say he had a huge crush on the famous model.

He thought maybe, if he caught the killer, Adrien would maybe take the time and possibly talk to him.

Then he saw the hole that was on the side of the house and suddenly a thought crossed his mind. A stupid thought, he wanted to go into the house and see if he could make off wth some of Adrien's belonging's. Some of Adrien's clothes would do.

Wayhem smiled and went through the tape.

"This is gonna be exciting," Wayhem said climbing the Lattice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Lahiffe Household. Marinette and Adrien were on the sofa talking to Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Chloe on their phones. 

Carapace and Rena Rouge were patrolling the area around Adrien's home to see if Felix would try to go there, not knowing Felix had already set up camp there.

Chloe, on the other hand, had to walk around all of Paris, despite the fact Paris was under lockdown and the police were on every corner.

"OKAY, SERIOUSLY, this is not funny you two!!!" Chloe said in a hushed yet aggravated voice.

"Sorry Chloe, but, since he is going after people who are close to Adrien you are the perfect person since you knew Adrien long before anyone else did," Marinette replied, with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"But, if that's the case you should be the one doing this? You ARE his girlfriend," she responded. "I mean, Adrien modeled your hat, he should have gone after you by now." Chloe reminded Marinette of that, which also reminded her of a little tidbit Chloe left out.

"Yeah, the hat you tried to pass off as your own." 

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!!!"

Adrien had enough of the bickering, and so did Rena and Carapace.

"We get it!!!" Rena shouted.

"Would you two stop focusing on the past, and help us find and take Felix down," Carapace yelled as he and Rena looked out over traffic at a police checkpoint.

"And to kill him," Adrien said in a hushed tone only Marinette could hear, who nodded.

Marinette took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry Chloe. Tell you what, if nothing happen's in the next hour, come on back. That goes for you guys as well," She said with some forced happiness.

All parties gave their assent and logged out of the call.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Adrien went to answer it. It was Luka, with some Chinese food.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Luka asked as he went over to the sofa and laid out the takeaway boxes on the coffee table. They got up and gathered for an informal luncheon and talk about the past day and a half.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena and Carapace jumped to another building as they looked over the route. They chose to stop and rest on a random house roof and took a break. While on the roof, they lamented about the situation.

"Mari didn't sleep last night, she kept having nightmares about finding her dad's body," Alya said while yawning.

"I didn't do so well last night either. Adrien dreamt his brother came to finish him off and killed me in the process," Nino replied as he grabbed a water bottle and took a swig. "I had to stay up with him to calm him down."

Alya sighed. She loved the two of them, but the sooner Felix was caught and dealt with, the sooner Marinette could start the healing process. Adrien was still going to need some counseling but once Felix is stopped, he should be able to move on a little bit.

Most importantly, they would go back to their own houses. That was Alya's favorite hope.

Nino then spoke up, "Hey Alya, listen, I think we should head to Adrien's house and see if Felix would try to go there."

"Why?" Alya said as she dropped the compact mirror she was using to clean up some sweat on her brow.

"Well, usually when a serial killer starts his killing spree, he usually hides in a place everyone least expects. Adrien told us that Felix tried to drown him in the bathtub. So it is possible that many people expect him to stay away from his home. But it is possible that home maybe where Felix is hiding." Nino said as he got up and stretched.

Alya however, was not convinced.

"Come on, why would Felix make such a mistake?" Alya replied.

"Dude, he has been locked up since he was a kid, he wasn't taught common sense," he rebutted.

Alya sighed, she really wanted to go back to Nino's house, have some dinner with him, and possibly, spend the night with him. But, once Nino was onto something, he didn't stop.

"Alright, but when we don't find anything we head back, got it?"

Nino nodded and finished off his water. The two of them jumped off the roof to the next one, in the direction of the Agreste Mansion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Lahiffe Household, Marinette, Luka, and Adrien were enjoying some Chinese food, actually feeling calmer for the first time in days. Luka had that aura about him, you felt safe talking to him about your issues.

"You really want to go through with this?" Luka asked as he heard the end game from Adrien.

"We have to Luka, it's not enough that Felix is killing people I know and leaving me to take the blame, but he is causing so much pain to others, including you." Adrien replied, giving Luka some puppy dog eyes to show that he was on Luka's side when it came to justice for Juleka.

Luka, however was not moved, "Look Adrien, I understand why you want to kill him, really I do. But, do you really want to go to jail for murdering your brother, I mean you will only be proving everyone elses suspicions right by doing that," Luka rebutted as he tried to reason with Adrien.

"Adrien is not the only one who want's to kill him," Marinette told Luka who turned to her. "I have to do it too, for my father."

"What about your mother, I doubt she wants any of you to kill someone in retaliation," Luka said as he finished off the Lo Mein box.

"She would understand, and besides it's not like she wants people to forgive Felix, he tried to drown Adrien when they were kids for god's sake," Marinette told Luka, to which Adrien facepalmed in frustration, seeing the conversation heading south.

"Okay, One, I seriously doubt your mother would be okay with you killing someone. Two, What are you gonna do after you kill him?" Luka asked.

Marinette and Adrien looked at Luka and then at eachother. They had no idea.

"Okay, you have a point, but still something must be done, if he is after me, then he is bound to be after you next, once he finishes me off that is," Adrien replied, finishing off the eggroll in one bite which caused Marinette and Luka to blush. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to any of you if I die before Felix is caught," he finished as he one bites his second Egg roll.

"Adrien this is ridiculous, Felix is not going to kill yo-.." Luka began, before Chloe came in looking disgruntled. "Oh, Hi Chloe."

"Marinette, hand me the Dumplings," Chloe demanded, while Marinette was eating a Dumpling.

"But Chloe, I'm still eating them." Marinette said.

"You don't need the extra calories," Chloe sniped back, swiping the Dumpling Takeaway carton away from Marinette.

Forgoing the included chopsticks, Chloe just started grabbing dumplings with her bare hands and shoveled some into her mouth.

"I haven't eaten lunch all day, because you forced me to play possum for a maniac. Now I have to eat the carb heavy dumplings, ruining my diet!!!" Chloe yelled while eating the dumplings with her hands. "You see what you people drive me too, not your fault Adrien, ALL YOUR FAULT MARINETTE!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayhem, meanwhile, was looking around Adrien's room, admiring all the things inside his idol's room.

He took selfies inside Adriens room. Looked through Adrien's wardrobe to see what Adrien wore away from the Runway.

"This is amazing, these are designer clothes. He is the luckiest guy ever," Wayhem said as he admired Adrien's usual attire that wasn't taken with him.

He pressed on and look through some more drawers. He found the folded up socks and for Underwear still wrapped in their plastic. Wayhem thought that was peculiar. 'Did Adrien wear underwear for one day then throws it out, sounds wasteful.' 

It was only when Wayhem moved onto the top draw which was slimmer than the rest, almost like a keyboard drawer, when he saw them: boxer briefs laid out in a single layer, starched and pressed to perfection.

Wayhem blushed at the sight, while he knew Adrien was perfect in every way, he didn't know that he liked his things set perfectly as well.

He then got an idea. He took one of the pressed Boxer briefs and held them. Even though they were starched and such, they were soft.

Wayhem sat down on the bed and continued to admire the boxer briefs.

Little did he know, he was not alone in the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carapace and Rena were outside the mansion looking at the crater on the side of the Mansion. They watched Wayhem mess around with Adrien's underwear.

"Well great job honey, we see Adrien's stalker touching Adrien's underwear," Alya said sarcastically as she cringed watching Wayhem rub the boxer briefs on his cheek.

"Okay, maybe Felix isn't in Adrien's room but we need to keep an eye on the house," Carapace replied, not even paying attention to Wayhem.

He was looking over the house to see if there was any forced entry, besides the one attempted by Wayhem.

"Oh my god, Gross! He is sniffing Adrien's underwear now!!!" Rena said, wrecking Nino's concentration, "GET OFF OF TH-" she screamed before Carapace covered her mouth.

"Babe, we are not supposed to be here, remember?" He reminded her

"BUT HE IS DOING-" Rena complained before being shushed by Carapace.

No doubt they were gonna have to cleanse their minds of this.

What none of them knew was that outside of Adrien's room, Felix was watching the whole thing unfold.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes prior, Felix was eating Spaghetti Bolognaise out of the can when he heard a commotion upstairs.

He was interested in what caused it; he placed the can on the coffee table and went to investigate.

As he traversed upstairs, he heard a squeal of delight. He went to investigate the noise and he saw the door to Adriens room cracked open, he was certain that he had closed it properly when he left, yet, many the room had loose doorjambs. It was possible that no one had them fixed in the time he was gone. 

He peeked in and found someone in the room going through Adrien's things and even touching his underwear. 

Felix kept watching, frozen with fear and unbridled rage. This intruder was touching Adrien's things, defiling his clothing. Adrien was being sullied by someone who only saw him as an object. That was not what Adrien was, Adrien was his brother, Adrien was a human being. This intruder didn't see him like that at all.

Then the intruder sat down on his brother's bed, defiling that area as well. This could not stand, Felix grabbed his knife, but then he heard someone scream 'GET OFF OF TH-!!!' 

There were witnesses. People were watching this intruder sully Adrien's name and person. No longer!!!

Felix burst into the room, his face contorted with rage. He stared at Wayhem with a feral look in his eye.

Wayhem jumped at the sight of Felix. So did Alya and Nino in the trees, who were getting a look at the deranged Agreste brother for the first time.

"YOU!!!" Felix shouted at Wayhem who dropped the underwear.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry... I won't do it again," Wayhem tried to say, but Felix wouldn't let him finish any begging as he dashed over to Wayhem and tackled him to the ground.

Wayhem screamed as Felix began to stab him in a fit of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BABY BROTHER!!!!" Felix screamed as he continued to stab him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena and Carapace watched in horror as Felix stabbed the intruder.

"We need to get in there.... COME ON!!!" Rena said as she threw her flute to the antechamber windows breaking it. Carapace followed suit throwing his shield towards the same window widening the hole, allowing for safer passage.

As they went inside, they kept their wits about them, keeping an eye out for Felix in case he was hiding around the corner. As they made their way up the stairs, the screams from Wayhem became quieter.

"Oh god," Carapace said quietly, "we need to hurry babe." He finished as they crept upstairs.

When they got to Adrien's room, they looked on as Felix finished off Wayhem, but they noticed he was hovering and his arm was making a sawing motion.

They crept in to try to capture him. Soon, they thought, it would all be over. 

But then, Felix stopped and lifted something up, they looked at it and saw it was Wayhem's head.

"NO!!!" Rena screamed in horror, "Felix, you didn't have to do that."

Felix turned around and saw Rena Rouge and Carapace standing there, horrified by what they had just witnessed.

Felix carelessly dropped the head and then walked toward Carapace and Rena Rouge, with an intent look on his face. He was not going to let any more intruders into his brother's room.

However, he wanted to keep them alive. No special reason just he wanted some people to cheer for him and Adrien when they get back together.

Carapace raised his shield. "Stay back man!" He shouted, hoping to scare off Felix, but he just kept coming towards them.

Carapace buffeted Felix with his Shield and motioned for Rena to run but she was too scared to even move from the position. The sight of Wayhem's head still lingered in her mind.

Felix then grabbed the shield and wrenched it free from Carapace. He then swung it at the petrified Rena Rouge, hitting her head and knocking her out.

"ALYA!!!" Carapace shrieked, breaking their cover. When he was about to get to Alya. Felix smacked the back of Carapace's head knocking him out as well.

Felix stepped back and breathed heavily. He knelt down to feel their pulses to make sure he didn't kill them. Thankfully, he felt the pulses and began to drag the bodies.

Just then. Carapace and Rena Rouge detransformed and revealed Nino and Alya. The two Kwami, Trixx and Wayzz, tried to awaken their masters.

"Alya, ALYA!!!" Trixx shouted, shaking her head to try to wake her

"Master Nino, please wake up. The Murderer is still here,"Wayzz shouted urgently.

Then Felix grabbed them both and placed them in an award display cupboard in the middle of the hallway, silencing their squeaks.

He then noticed the jewelry that both Nino and Alya wore, the Fox Miraculous and Turtle Miraculous, which he thought were fancy jewelry. 

"Hmm, maybe I can sell these to fund our escape to Africa... Though Adrien does deserve to have friends..."

He looked over Nino and Alya, He remembered Nino from the photo in Adrien's room. Obviously this was Adrien's friend. He could take Nino and, as far as he knew, Nino's sister to Africa as well. If the infection wants to take away his family. He can build a family instead.

As he began to lift Nino up, he saw pictures of Chloe. She had grown up into a great person while he was locked away in that hellhole. Then he noticed two other pictures. One of them labelled Marinette, and the other labelled Luka. He didn't know who they were, but if Adrien could find solace in them, then he could make a family with them as well. Chloe as well.

But first, he had to get his new family together. 

He picked up Nino up and then draged Alya by the arm to the basement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Lahiffe Household, as the sun was setting, Marinette was pacing the floor of the sitting room, obviously worried. 

"They have been gone too long," Marinette said as Chloe finished off the Egg Rolls leftover from the luncheon. She then, began to eat at a more leasurely and civilized pace.

"They'll be fine, Marinette. They wouldn't just try to deal with it by themselves," Luka comforted her.

"Guys, I hope they are okay," she said in a worried tone.

"Well, more for me then," Chloe crudely replied as she began to attack the Fried Chicken Lo Mein.

Adrien decided to at least try to finish the ZhaJiangMian (Black Bean Noodles) while also worried for Nino and Alya. 

"I hope they didn't just go home," Adrien said as he peeled off the plastic wrap on the bowl of ZhaJiangMian. "lemme try to call him, hold on."

Adrien pulled out his phone and dialed Nino's number.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the basement of the Agreste Mansion, Nino and Alya awoke, completely tied up. Both of them started to struggle to break free from the binds.

They decided to cry out.

"TRIXX LETS POUNCE!!!" Alya Shouted

"WAYZZ SHELL ON!!!" Nino screamed

Nothing happened, Then they saw their Miraculous on a rickety table. Without their miraculous, they couldn't transform and couldn't break free. Also on the table was Nino's phone, which vibrated before finally chiming. "One new Voice Message from Adrien Agreste."

End of Chapter 8


End file.
